Love, Lucifer and the Wardrobe
by Jared's Gummy Bear
Summary: When Thalia is hired for the wardrobe specialist job for a popular TV show will she find more than just a job? Jared Padalecki/Sam Winchester Jensen Ackles/Dean Winchester
1. Chapter 1

Thalia had applied for an opening on a popular television show. She was a wardrobe specialist and had worked on a few shows but she was ready for a change. This show was going into its 7th season and they had just recently lost their current wardrobe specialist. She was supposed to hear something today so as she nervously paced around her house in between doing chores she hoped and prayed she heard soon. Every time she got a text she ran to her phone to see if it was about the job. Deciding that doing chores was not getting rid of her nervousness she decided to jump on her elliptical machine and see if that helped any. She walked over to the stereo in her work out room and tuned it to the station she wanted. Listening to her favorite 90's rock radio was best for her workout so that's what she chose. She soon worked up a good sweat and sang along with the songs that came on. Pearl Jam's "Jeremy" came on and caused Thalia to bump up her pace just a little. She sang along and just as the last strains of the song were finishing up her phone rang.

Jumping off the elliptical and grabbing her remote she lowered the music and then grabbed her phone and a towel to wipe the sweat. "Hello, this is Thalia.", she said as she answered and tried to get her breathing under control. "Ahh yes hello. This is Tiara. You submitted your application with us a few days ago. We've looked over it and we would love to talk to you more. Is there any way you can come in to the studio and look around and talk to us more?" Thalia took a deep breath in order to calm her nerves, "Of course I can come in. When would you like to talk to me?" Tiara cleared her throat, "We would love for you to come in this afternoon at 2 if that's ok. The actors will be here and we'd like for you to get a sense of their style and personalities." "2 will be great. I look forward to talking to you.", Thalia said. Tiara gave her the exact location that she wanted her to come to and told her just to give them her name at the front gate.

*********************************

At around 1:30 Thalia hopped in her Dodge Challenger and headed to the studio for her meeting with Tiara. When she pulled up to the gate and gave them her name she was greeted warmly by a charming grey haired man. He showed her the direction in which to go and waved her on her way. Thalia pulled up and parked beside a big black Suburban and made her way to the door of Tiara's office. Tiara was sitting behind her desk, typing away on her computer. Thalia noticed that Tiara must be a big fan of television shows. She had a Tardis on her desk as well as little figures from several other popular shows.

When Tiara saw Thalia come in she stood and walked toward the much shorter woman. Tiara held out her hand, "You must be Thalia. So happy to meet you." Thalia shook Tiara's hand, "Yes I'm Thalia. I have been looking forward to talking to you." Tiara motioned for Thalia to sit down and they talked about what the show was about and kind of their expectations for what the characters were supposed to wear. Thalia thought this sounded like a really fun environment. "Ok so let's call the guys in and let you meet them.", Tiara says before she shoots off a quick text . He phone dings a few seconds later and she giggles like a school girl and blushes a little. Thalia takes this all in. "They're a mess. You'll see when they come in here.", Tiara tells Thalia when she sees that she's noticed the blushing.

A few seconds later two very handsome, very tall men breeze through the back door. One is very handsome with beautiful green eyes and full lips. He comes in and begins to massage Tiara's shoulders. She leans back and looks up at him and he leans down to kiss her gently on the lips. Thalia is a little shocked but she decided to just roll with it. The taller of the two guys came in behind the first one. He was very handsome as well with shoulder length hair and soft hazel eyes. He had a mischievous smile on his face as he teased Tiara, "You two need to cut it out. Always sucking face. Maybe y'all should get a room." Thalia tried to hide her smile as she ducked her head. She was enamored by his teasing and the Southern drawl that colored his words just a little. He turned and saw Thalia sitting there and his smile turned from mischievous to intrigue. "And who do we have here?", he says as he turns toward Thalia and reaches out his hand. Tiara stood from her chair and cleared her throat and brushed hair out of her eyes. "This is Thalia. She's applied for the wardrobe specialist job. I had her come in to look around to get a feel for what we have going on here. I also wanted her to meet you two goons.", Tiara punches the taller man on the arm.

Thalia shakes his hand, "Nice to meet you Thalia. I'm Jared and this is Jensen. We play the brothers in the show even though I'm clearly the much better looking brother.", he chuckles and Thalia marvels at his near perfect teeth. She has to look way up at him, barely reaching his chest as she stands in front of him. "Nice to meet y'all too.", Thalia says finding herself at a loss for words. Jared beamed again, "Wow you are pretty short huh? I could put you in my pocket and carry you around." Thalia blushed, "I'm not sure you would want to do that. I can be a lot to take sometimes." Jared scoffs and says, "I doubt that." He turns to Tiara, "Ok let's go show her the wardrobe warehouses and where everything is. I think she'll do." Tiara shook her head at Jared. She knew he was taken with Thalia just that quick. She knew it was only a matter of time before he was bouncing all over like a puppy like his usual self. She stood and took Jensen's hand, "This way Thalia." As Tiara motioned for Thalia to follow her Jared grinned from ear to ear and followed along behind. Jensen turned to look at him over his shoulder. They had essentially become brothers through the making of this show. Jared waggled his eyebrows and stuck his tongue out. Jensen just shook his head and walked with Tiara.

Thalia followed Jensen and Tiara out the door and across a parking lot where four warehouses marked "wardrobe". Walking into the first one Thalia marveled at all the denim and plaid. She saw that the rows of clothes were clearly marked Jared or Jensen. She turned to Tiara, "And y'all have four warehouses of clothes just for these two?", her green eyes sparkled as she spoke. "Most of them are for these two but some of them are for our other characters as well. We have to watch that one though because he likes to swipe things.",she said as she pointed at Jared who gave her what could only be described as puppy dog eyes. "Who me?", he questioned innocently. Tiara laughed and looked at Thalia, "You'll find out soon enough." Thalia cut her eyes quickly in Jared's direction and looked away quickly when she saw that he was also looking at her.

They finished up with a tour of the rest of the sound stage. Tiara showed Thalia where everything was, kraft services, makeup, the warehouses where they filmed and even the guy's trailers. Just as they were about to head back to Tiara's office someone called to Jared and Jensen, "Hey you two need to get to makeup. You've got to be on set in 30." Jared took a deep breath and let it out. Jensen leaned in to kiss Tiara, "I'll see you in a few hours. Kraft services for a date?", he questioned and Tiara giggled. She pushed on his chest, "You know I'll be there big boy." And with that he kissed her again, "It was nice meeting you Thalia. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of each other. Thalia waved to Dean and he made his way toward the makeup trailer. Jared ran one large hand through his long locks and reached for Thalia's hand. He lifted it in his own and brought it to his mouth. He leaned part of the way down and his warm lips gently kissed the back of Thalia's hand. Thalia felt butterflies take flight in her stomach at the sensation of his lips on her hand. Lord what would she feel if he actually kissed her lips or….no no no she couldn't think of those kinds of things! She would be working for them soon enough. "I'm looking forward to seeing you around here every day. Maybe I can talk you into lunch or supper one day." Jared said as he looked into her eyes as if they were the only two around. Thalia managed to nod, "It was nice meeting you Jared." Her mouth went dry and that was all she could get out.

Jared flashed a smile down at her and she saw that he had dimples that winked at her causing her pulse to race and her breath to catch. Jared released her hand finally and then turned to Tiara, hugging her he bounded off toward the makeup trailer where Jensen had disappeared. Tiara turned to Thalia, "So what do you think?" Thalia shook herself and realized that she was watching Jared retreat to the makeup trailer and her mind had begun to wander. Tiara smiled at her knowingly, "Yeah he's hard to not like. He's sometimes so much like a big kid or a Labrador puppy.", she says with a chuckle. Thalia snaps out of her trance, "Uhhh…..yeah he seems to be really nice and fun. I think this place will be fun." Tiara begins walking toward her office, "Well follow me then and we'll get all your stuff together so you don't have any trouble getting in here." They went back to Tiara's office and Thalia was given a badge on a lanyard that gave her access to anywhere on the sound stage and the surrounding buildings. Tiara told her what time she needed to come in the next day and she was set.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Thalia pulled up at the studio and easily found the parking space that had been reserved for her. It even had her name printed neatly on a marker. As she was getting out of her car she heard a low appreciative whistle. She turned in the direction of the sound and found Jared walking her way. He strode toward her on long, strong legs. He was wearing a pair of nice fitting jeans and a black v neck tee shirt. Thalia made a mental note to make sure he wore a tee shirt as much as she could get him to. He filled this one out nicely and she found herself wondering what was under that shirt. "I should have known you would drive a hot car.", Jared said as he stopped and looked her car over before turning his gaze onto her. "What can I say? I love American muscle but wanted something a little newer. I love how much like the older cars the new Challengers look so I indulged myself.", Thalia looks up at Jared and tucked a strand of auburn hair behind her ear. "Well I like it. Here let me walk you in.", Jared says with a playful smile on his face.

Just as they began walking a large dog loped up to Jared and licked his hand. He stopped and squatted down so he was on the dog's level and ruffled it's hair and took a ball from it's mouth. The dog, who was on it's haunches, jumped to all fours and began spinning in a circle and watching Jared, wanting him to throw the ball. Jared stood and threw the ball as hard and far as he could. The dog bounded off in that direction in search of the treasure. Jared turned back to Thalia, "That is Sadie. She loves to play fetch. I'll introduce you to her better when she's settled down some. She's been in my trailer all night." Thalia nodded not really knowing what to say but feeing even more intrigued after seeing Jared interact with his dog. They walked together to the building where Tiara's office was and when they got to the door Jared quickly grabbed the handle and opened it for Thalia. He held it open for her to go in first and then followed her inside.

They found Jensen and Tiara inside sitting on a couch. Jensen was sitting in the middle and Tiara was sitting with her back against one arm and her legs thrown over one of Jensen's. She had her fingers in his hair and he had his hands on her thigh. They were smiling and flirting and Thalia thought how lucky Tiara was to have this gorgeous man so enamored with her. She shyly looked up at Jared and then she saw the mischievous look spread across his face. "What have I told you two? I mean you could have stayed in the trailer longer if you weren't finished!" He walked up behind Jensen and playfully slapped the side of his head. Jensen was quick and grabbed Jared's arm and nearly pulled him over the back of the couch with the surprise attack. "You're one to talk. Looks like you just happened to be outside when Thalia drove up.", Jensen quipped. Not one to be discouraged, Jared fired off, "Yeah well I wanted her to have a nice greeting on her first day at work."

Tiara stood and gave both guys a withering look, "Both of you cut it out now. I think they need you to get ready for shooting. Get on out of here so I can get Thalia settled in." Tiara kissed Jensen on the cheek and gave him a hand up off the couch and then she playfully pushed Jared toward the door. Jared pretended to pout and then grabbed Tiara before she knew it, picked her up off the ground and swung her around. Tiara squealed, "Jared put me down you crazy boy!" Jared laughed like a kid and sat Tiara on the floor making sure she wasn't too drunk to fall before he let her go. Jensen kissed Tiara, "Come on you giant 5 year old.", he said to Jared. Jared nodded but turned to Thalia, "I'm going to come check on you later. Let me know if you need anything." With that he leaned down and gave her a little hug. He stood and looked down at her, "Damn girl you smell good!" Thalia blushed a little, "Thanks. It's Rihanna's perfume. It's called Nude." This caused Jared to get a wicked look in his eyes before he followed Jensen out the door.

******************************************

As the door shut behind them Jensen turned to Jared. "What the hell man? I've never seen you act like this. I mean I know you and Gen flirted some when she was here but dang!" Jared ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. "I don't know man. This little girl has got me feeling all kinds of crazy." He kicks a rock that's close to the toe of his boot and then sees Sadie as she trots up to him. He gives her ears a scratch but doesn't take the ball and throw it for her. "Well she is cute.", Jensen says as he claps Jared on the back and they head in the direction of their trailers. When they reach their trailers they decide to go their separate ways.

Jared went inside and Sadie followed him up the steps. He was trying to figure out just what he was doing. He sat on the couch and flipped on his stereo. Pearl Jam was playing and he laid his head back on the back of the couch. Sadie climbed up on the couch beside him and laid her head in his lap. He absentmindedly rubbed her head. With his eyes closed he could see auburn hair and green eyes swimming in his thoughts. He longed to run his fingers through her hair and to kiss those pouty lips. He wondered if she had freckles everywhere like the ones that were on her nose. And he wondered just how small she would feel in his arms….in his bed. He sat and let his mind wander and soon his jeans grew tight. He felt Sadie get up and leave the couch but he didn't open his eyes. He continued to daydream about Thalia and how her small, round breasts would feel in his hands. His erection was almost unbearable at this point. He reached to adjust himself through his jeans and groaned at the thought of that being her hand instead of his own.

Before he got to the point of no return he stood from his place on the couch and grabbed the darts from the dart board on the wall. He decided to take out his sexual frustrations on the dart board instead. He reached and turned up his music and then lined up with the board. Taking a deep breath to try and steady his pounding heart he reared back and threw the first dart. It completely missed the board and impaled the wall below. He rarely ever missed and he shut his eyes and shook himself. Thalia was driving him crazy. He either needed to get himself under control or he needed to find some way to have her. Opening his eyes he glared at the board again and made a second attempt at hitting the board. Again he missed and this time it went wider than the first. He quickly strode over to the wall and pulled the two darts from it.

It was then he heard a knock at his door. Walking over he jerked it open expecting it to be Jensen. His breath caught when he saw Thalia standing on the bottom step. He quickly stepped behind the door, giving her access to come in and himself a cover so that he could again adjust his growing need. "Come in.", he said as he looked down at Thalia. She walked in and he closed the door behind her. "Excuse me. I was just on my way to the restroom when you knocked.", he lied. Thalia nodded and yelled over the music, "No problem. I'll be right here." Jared cursed himself in his mind as he quickly strode to the back of the trailer and yanked open the bathroom door. He stepped inside and then took a deep breath with his hand against the back wall. His head fell forward. Damn that was close! He unzipped his jeans and adjusted himself trying to find the best position. Finally with a sigh of relief he could tell he was almost out of the woods. He zipped his jeans and checked himself in the mirror one last time. Satisfied that things were safe he took one last deep breath and opened the door.

When he walked into the living room his heart skipped a beat. Thalia was sitting on his couch and Sadie was curled up beside her. Sadie was friendly but she didn't always take to new people right at first. She had only been this way with Jensen and Tiara. "Hey I see Sadie has made herself at home with you. I'm sorry if you didn't want her up there.", Jared says as he comes in and sits on the couch with Sadie between himself and Thalia. "Oh no she's great. I love dogs and well animals of all kinds really.", Thalia says and smiles at Jared. Jared's breath catches as her green eyes sparkle through her smile. Jared can feel a strong desire to tuck her hair behind her ear and to kiss her but he forces himself not to.

"So were you just out checking out things or what?", he says trying to make conversation and keep his mind off of things that could get him in trouble again. "Oh I needed to fit you for your wardrobe for the next episode and wasn't sure how to call you.", Thalia's eyes never leave Jared's and he suddenly is at a loss for words. Thalia can feel the tension and stands, "Well if you'll come with me we'll get started." Jared stands to his full height and the closeness of the trailer is almost unbearable. Thalia's perfume assaults his senses and he can feel his desire stirring again. He needs to get them out of there quickly before he picks up Thalia, carries her to his bed and takes her right there. Thalia finally starts toward the door and Jared quickly turns his stereo off and follows her to the wardrobe trailer so she can get his measurements.


	3. Chapter 3

Thalia and Jared walked together to the wardrobe trailer where they had set up an office for Thalia. She had all of the things she needed there as well as a computer for internet access. "In here Jared.", Thalia said as she motioned for him to follow her into her office. Jared had to duck a little when he went into the office. The door was just slightly too short for him. Thalia noticed and this caused her to grin. "What are you grinning about?", Jared said with an amused look on his face. Thalia shrugged, "I just never thought about that door being too short for anyone. I don't know many people as tall as you I guess. How tall are you anyway?" She grabbed a notepad knowing she would need this information anyway. "I'm a little over 6'4" but not quite 6'5"." Thalia jotted that information down and then grabbed a tape measure. "I need to measure you and get those measurements on paper so I can get a better feel for your size. I'll be getting your clothes from here on out and this is kind of important."

Jared watched as Thalia came from behind her desk and had him stand in an open space in her office. "I'm going to start with your neck and work my way down.", Thalia said. She grabbed a chair to stand in as she was too short to get a good reading without having him bend down. "Do you want me to sit so you can reach?", Jared teased. Thalia looked him in the eye. "No I need you standing so that I can get an accurate measurement." Jared nodded but smirked at her a little as she stepped up into the chair in front of him and placed the measuring tape around his neck. She read the measurement and took her note pad from her back pocket and wrote that down. "Next I need you to hold your arms out one at a time so that I can measure the length of them." Jared hid his amusement as she stepped down and readjusted the chair to be more in front of him to reach both arms. He then dutifully held each arm out for her to measure. Next she needed his chest measurement.

To reach around him, Thalia had to lean forward and place both arms around Jared's body. She was close enough to him to smell his soap from his last shower. She tried to mentally force herself to not think about how amazingly hot he was. She finally reached the tape and pulled it taunt around his chest and quickly read the measurements. His body was warm where it touched her hands, causing another thrill of excitement to wash over her. Letting the tape go she knew the next measurement would be his waist. This should be interesting. Jared was being really quiet and Thalia didn't know how to read that. She stepped down out of the chair and moved it back to its spot in front of her desk and then looked up at Jared. "I need to get your waist next." Jared gave Thalia a crooked grin but held his arms out so that she could reach around his waist and get the measurement. The last measurement she needed to make was for the length of his pants. "I'll need to get your pants length. To do this I need to measure the inside seam from top to bottom." Jared cleared his throat and his dimples flashed.

Thalia got on her knees in front of Jared and took the tape measure, holding it at the juncture of his inside leg to his body and stretching her arm down to the bottom of the hem on his jeans. She took a deep breath and held it trying her best to keep from embarrassing herself. Jared looked to the ceiling while she worked. She had the measurement as quickly as she could and then stood.

Just as she stood to her feet, Jared's arm snaked out and he pulled her against him. He looked down at her for what seemed like forever. She was lost in his hazel eyes and her breath caught in her throat. Jared's eyes left hers and flicked down to her mouth as her tongue darted out wetting her lips. He then bent the rest of the way until his lips were on hers. The slight scruff on his face felt really good against her own face and she completely surrendered to him. Her arms slid around his waist and she stepped closer to him. Jared's tongue slipped past her lips and probed the depths of her mouth. Thalia moaned into Jared's mouth and he lifted her feet off of the floor. Almost before she knew what was happening Jared was sitting on the couch in her office and she was straddling him. She buried her hands in his hair, his hands were on her hips.

Just as things were heating way up, they heard the outside door slam and the sound of boots on the concrete floor. Thalia sat up and looked wide eyed at Jared. He chuckled and patted her bottom. Before she could remove herself from his lap Jensen walked up to her door and went to knock. He stopped and just looked at Jared and Thalia. Thalia blushed and began removing herself from Jared's lap but Jared pulled her back down. She gave him a hard look and he flashed a wicked grin her way, then she understood why he didn't want her to move just yet as she felt the hardness pressed against her. "Uhhh…I guess I interrupted something.", Jensen says as he walks on into the office. "You sent word that you wanted me to come by for measurements Thalia." Thalia blushed again when Jared gave her an amused look. "Yeah Jensen come on on.", Thalia says as she waves him in. She turns to Jared, "I've got to get his measurements now." Jared clears his throat and looks at her wickedly, "Well go right ahead baby. I'm just going to hang out here."

Thalia nods and stands. She picks up the measuring tape from the floor where she dropped it when Jared began kissing her and walked to Jensen. Jared grabbed a pillow from the couch while Jensen had his back to him and placed it nonchalantly in his lap. Thalia tells Jensen what she has to do to get his measurements and grabs her chair to get his neck, arm length and chest measurements. She noticed that it wasn't near as hard to take his. She knew it was because he was Tiara's and she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize a possible friendship. Jared watched Thalia as she worked. He felt like he really wanted to get to know her better. He let himself get carried away today but he would work on that. When she got through with Jensen he would do things a little differently.

Soon Thalia had all of Jensen's measurements and he thanked Thalia. "Are you just going to hang out here the rest of the day loser?", he said as he smirked at Jared, still sitting on the couch. "Well I don't have anything else better to do until they call me for filming. Besides you hang out in Tiara's office or she's in your trailer all the time. I don't want to be the third wheel all the time.", Jared answers. "Ok then. At least I'll know where to find you." With that Jensen left, shaking his head, after giving Thalia a small wave.

Thalia felt almost uncomfortable so she went over behind her desk and put away her tape measure and put the notepad on her desk. She stands there wondering what to do next when Jared pats the couch beside him. "Why don't you come over here?" Thalia walked back over and sat on the edge of the couch and faced Jared. She noticed the freckle on the right side of his chin and wanted to run her fingers over it. Jared licked his lips and she trembled at the sight of his tongue. "I was thinking about earlier and it was really, really nice but I don't want to rush things with you. I feel like we could have a legitimate relationship so if it's alright with you I'd like to do it right." He looks venerable as he's talking and this melts Thalia's heart. She can see that Jared is genuinely a good guy.

Thalia reaches out and smoothes her hand down Jared's cheek and he leans into it. "Jared, that sounds like a really good idea. I have feelings for you that I really can't explain but I'd like to explore them more." Jared looks like a kid as he smiles brightly at her, "So let's go out this weekend. I'll take you to dinner and a movie or we can do something different if you'd rather." Thalia sits forward and kisses Jared's cheek. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Now get yourself to makeup before you get us both in trouble." Jared grins mischievously at her and bounds from the room after a quick kiss and hug.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that afternoon there was a knock at Thalia's door. It was Tiara, "I have something that was delivered for you." Tiara breezes in and places a huge bouquet of exotic looking fresh cut flowers. Thalia's eyes lit up but she couldn't figure out who in the world had sent her flowers. She took the vase from Tiara and placed them on the desk beside her computer monitor. Picking the card out of the middle of the flowers she opened the little envelope and read the card. "Thank you for a memorable morning. I'm looking forward to this weekend. XOXO Jared." Thalia smiled from ear to ear and when she looked up she noticed Tiara watching her. "They're from Jared aren't they? I've seen the way he looks at you.", Tiara quips. Thalia smiles and lowers her head, "Yes they're from Jared. I measured him earlier and things got interesting." "Girl get over here and tell me all about it!", Tiara almost squeals as she sits on the couch, making room for Thalia.

Thalia goes over and sits beside Tiara. They begin talking with Thalia replaying everything for Tiara, even the little bit of a make out session and Jensen's walking in. Tiara laughed and fell back onto the couch. "I haven't talked to him in a little while but I'm sure he can't wait to come in and tell me all about it. I would imagine he's giving Jared hell right now." Thalia giggled, "He wants us to go out this weekend. He said he wanted to do things right." She felt giddy as she told Tiara everything. "Thalia he's a good guy. He's been through a lot in his life but I really think he's ready to settle down. He thought he was a couple years ago but she wasn't ready." Thalia hurt for Jared that he had had a rough time but she vowed to make this different for him. The two women sat together for a while just talking and getting to know one another. Thalia really liked Tiara and she hoped they could be great friends, especially if she had designs on dating Jared. She knew that the two guys were very good friends.

As Tiara got up to leave she stood with her. Tiara reached over and gave Thalia a quick hug, "I'm going to go find Jensen. I know he can't wait to tell me all about walking in on you two earlier.", she said with a wicked grin. When Tiara was gone Thalia walked over to the flowers and gave them a whiff. Her heart soared with the possibilities between herself and Jared. She straightened up a few things in her office and then decided she would got tell Jared thank you for the flowers. She took a quick picture of them with her phone, smelled them again and then headed out the door.

She walked the short walk to Jared's trailer and knocked on the door. She glanced over at Jensen's trailer and heard soft music coming from it. She smiled knowing that Tiara was in there with him. After a second or two Jared opened the door. His shirt was off and he only had on a pair of jeans. Thalia's pulse quickened at the sight of Jared's half naked body. "Oh Thalia! Come on in.", Jared says as he steps aside. Thalia doesn't immediately step up the steps, but stands there almost in a daze. "Thalia…..do you want to come inside?", Jared asks almost confused. Thalia finally snapped out of her stupor and nods as she walks inside. Sadie bounds over to her and begins licking her hand. She squats down and gives the dog some attention. Jared smiles down at them.

Thalia stands back up and leans against the counter in the small kitchen looking at Jared. "I wanted to come tell you thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful and they smell wonderful!" Jared smiles, "Oh good, you got them. I was hoping you would get them before tomorrow." "Oh yeah Tiara brought them to me. She's a lot of fun." "Yeah she's great for Jensen too. She's also put up with a lot from me.", Jared chuckles. "Hey do you wanna hang out here? I was going to watch a movie and have some burgers and fries. There's a great little place up the road that delivers to us.", Jared looks hopeful. Thalia looks down at Sadie and Sadie gives her a sideways look as if to say, "What about it?" "Sure. Sounds like fun.", Thalia answeres. "Great! Let me grab a shirt and I'll call in an order. Anything in particular that you want?", Jared questions. He looks like a kid that's just been given a favorite toy. "I'll have whatever you're having. Just make sure they bring plenty of fries. Oh and mayo and mustard. I like that on my fries." Jared laughs, "Will do!"

Thalia walks into the living area and makes herself at home on the couch. Jared soon comes back from what Thalia assumes is the bedroom and has on a black v neck tee shirt. He grabs his phone and quickly called in an order. Thalia listened to him talk and thrilled at the sound of his voice. It was so smooth and deep but not overly so. She closed her eyes and listened to him. She heard him finish his conversation and opened her eyes to see him standing in front of her. "Sleepy?", he asked smoothly. "No just listening to you talk." The admission made her blush. "They will be here with our burgers in about 20 minutes." Thalia nodded and Jared sat beside her on the couch. He turned to look at her and it was then that they heard it…..the sounds of Jensen and Tiara next door.

**************************************

Jensen trailed kisses down the side of Tiara's neck and down to her breast that was exposed to him. No matter how many times he and Tiara made love he felt as if it was their first time every time. Her body was supple in all the right places as his hands played over her breast and down her side. She sucks in a breath as his fingers glide over her hip and make circles just above her warmth. When she thinks she can't take much more he dips first one finger inside and then that one was followed by a second. He worked Tiara into a frenzy as his mouth explored her breasts before making his way down her stomach and replacing his fingers with his mouth.

Tiara ground herself against him and ran her fingers through his hair. Jensen began to hum causing things to vibrate and intensifying the sensations for Tiara. It was then that she got loud…..really loud. She was sure if anyone was close they could hear her but she really didn't care at this moment. When she thought she couldn't take much more Jensen stopped what he was doing. He slid up her body, letting his hardness trail up her body until it gently probed at her warm opening. Tiara tried to move so as to force him farther inside but Jensen was still into teasing her. He smiled down at her and kissed her lips. He let his tongue play over her bottom lip before it gently slid past her lips and teeth. Their tongues played together and he reached to take himself in his hand. He rubbed himself a few times and then rubbed the head along her wetness.

Tiara's hips bucked at the sensation of Jensen's velvet hardness touching her. She wanted him inside so bad that she was aching. Finally he held himself and then pushed slowly forward. He filled her completely and fully, allowing her to adjust to his size. She looked into his green eyes as they turned from a meadow green to a little darker color. He licked his lips and she reached up to kiss him. Their mouths worked against each other as they moved together. Soon they were riding the waves of orgasm together. When they crashed onto the shore they both cried out into the room. Both lie panting and coming down from their high together. "Tiara I just want you to know how much you mean to me. I love you.", Jensen says as he kisses her neck. Tiara plays her fingers through his hair and closes her eyes. "I love you too Jensen." With that they pulled up the covers and Jensen pulled himself from her. Tiara cuddled against him and they were both soon fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Thalia burst out laughing when she realized by the look on Jared's face that they could both hear the noise from the trailer next door. She fell forward into a startled Jared's arms and held her stomach as she laughed harder than she had probably laughed in a long time. Jared soon began to laugh along with her and she could hear it through his chest where he head lay against him. She soon got control of her laughter and sat up looking at him, "Are they like this all the time?", she says with wide eyes. Jared licks his lip and then bites the bottom one as he looks into her eyes. "You have no idea. They're like rabbits.", he cocks his eyebrow and Thalia is again struck with how sexy he truly is. She reaches and glides her thumb along his jaw and then over his bottom lip. Jared takes this as an invitation and leans forward and covers her lips with his.

They kiss for several minutes just drinking each other in. Jared is the first to pull back, "You make me lose my senses.", he says simply. Thalia smiles up at him. "I hope that's a good thing." Jared looks as if he wants to kiss Thalia again when there's a knock at the door. He pulls back again, "That must be our food. I'll be right back." He squeezed her fingers gently with his own and then heads to the door. He takes the food and pays the delivery guy. When he comes back to where Thalia is sitting he's laughing and shaking his head. "What is it?", she questions. "The delivery guy was just standing there in shock from all the noises coming from the next trailer. I think he must think we film porn here now." Thalia giggles and takes the burger and fries from Jared. He then settles in beside her and they turn on the TV. Finally they choose a romantic comedy and eat their meal. When the meal is finished Thalia tucks her legs up under her and leans against Jared. His arm is around her and she listens to his heartbeat beneath her ear. Soon he takes her hand with is free one and laces their fingers together. They sit like this and watch the movie in near silence except for the occasional laughter over something on the show until the movie has ended.

Thalia looks at the clock on her phone, almost 12 midnight. "I guess I need to head home. I'll have to be back here bright and early in the morning to meet the truck with the shipment that has yours and Jensen's new wardrobe. Jared looks as if he's sad that she must leave, but he also understands. He rises from the couch and holds his hand out to Thalia. She takes his pro offered hand and stands before him. He leads her to the door, stepping over Sadie on their way. At the door Jared opens it and steps down two steps. He turns and holds his hand out to Thalia and she steps toward him. He pulls her in for a kiss and with him two steps down he's almost at eye level with her. He's still a little taller though. She places her arms around his neck and looks into his eyes. "I had a really good time Jared. And thank you again for the beautiful flowers." Jared's hazel eyes twinkled, "I'm glad you came by. Otherwise I would have had to listen to that by myself.", he tosses his head in the direction of Jensen's trailer never taking his hands off of her hips. Thalia giggled and then leaned in for another searing kiss. Boy did this man know how to kiss! If he was half as good in bed as he was at kissing! Wow!  
Before things could get too carried away they said their goodbyes and Thalia drove back to her house. Going in and kicking off her shoes she sighed. She decided to sleep in the shirt she had on because it smelled like Jared from being in close proximity with him all night.

************************************

The next few days went by fairly quickly. Thalia and Tiara spent more time with each other getting to know each other. They were becoming fast friends. When she wasn't hanging out with Tiara, Thalia was either getting wardrobe stuff together or helping with props. Her favorite thing lately though was when she had a few hours she would go hang out in Jared's trailer while he was filming. She curled up on his couch with Sadie beside her and caught up on the past few seasons of Supernatural. She didn't know how come she had never gotten into this show and she loved watching Jared's hair grow through the seasons.

When she got to the episodes with Gen as Ruby she was skeptical. She knew that Jared and Gen had dated a bit while she was on set. Gen was beautiful and she almost felt as if she wasn't in the same category. She ran her fingers through her auburn hair and wondered if Jared liked it as much as he liked Gen's darker tresses. She scolded herself for even having those thoughts. When the guys were through filming each night she hung out with Jensen and Tiara and Jared. Some nights Jared held her hand as they sat and talked and joked with Tiara and Jensen. She would catch him several times watching her. This caused her to blush or sometimes place a quick peck on his cheek. Jared would always reward her with those beautiful dimples when she would do that.

Finally on Friday she was sitting in her office doing some work on her computer with her back to the door. The next thing she knew she had hands over her eyes and she was pulled back against a hard chest, arms like steel bands around her. "Guess who?", a soft voice said in her ear, blowing hot breath against her skin. She smiled knowing it was Jared by the feel of his hands and by his distinctive smell, so manly and strong. "Ummmmm…..I have no idea. Is it George? No maybe it's Peter." Jared laughed and pulled his hands from her eyes, spinning her chair around. "Jared! I knew it was you all along!" "Sure you did!", he teased back. "Hey you be ready to go at 8 tonight. I'm taking you out remember?" Thalia smiled up at him. "How could I have forgotten? I'm looking forward to it." With that Jared gave her a quick kiss and was off like a shot. She sat back in her chair and shook her head. He was so hyper and full of life. It was a pleasant change from what most people were.

***************************************

Around 7:30 Thalia began putting things away. Her flowers still looked beautiful as she gave them a bit more water. She went to the bathroom in her office and freshened up a bit. She changed into a dressy pair of dark jeans and a lacy camisole top. She then threw on a brown, fitted leather jacket and sprayed a little more perfume. Her brown boot heels clicked on the concrete floor as she went back into her office to wait on Jared. He showed up a few minutes later and just in time. He had on a pair of nice True Religion jeans with a brown long sleeve shirt with pearl buttons. He dressed very much like his character, Sam and it thrilled Thalia to see him walk through the door.

Holding out his hand he asked, "Are you ready my lady?" Thalia giggled and took his hand. He led her out the door to a waiting horse and carriage. The horse was a beautiful black and the carriage almost looked like something you would see in Cinderella. It was a white fancy carriage with white lights strung along the top and sides. She turned to Jared with eyes wide, "Oh my gosh Jared! This is too much!" Jared smiled at her and held out his hand to help her into the carriage. "It's never too much for a woman as beautiful as you." He kissed the top of her hand and then helped her into the carriage. The night was fairly warm but there was an occasional nippy breeze. Jared climbed up and sat beside Thalia. He lay a blanket over their legs and then put an arm around her, pulling her close. He kissed the top of her head and nodded to the driver of the carriage. They soon pulled up at a quaint little restaurant. It's not very large so as to not run into too many fans. "This place is small but it has excellent food. I thought you would love it." Jared steps down easily from the carriage and helps Thalia down. He laces his fingers through hers and leads her into the restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6

Thalia and Jared enjoyed their meal in relative peace. Only two girls that were having supper together even noticed Jared. Thalia sat and watched as he interacted with his fans. He was so generous and grateful of their attention. And they were even really nice to Thalia. Giving her looks of admiration at her being there with Jared since they could clearly tell that the two of them were on a date. They took their pictures with Jared and then thanked him profusely before leaving Jared and Thalia to continue their meal.

When the meal was finished the couple made their way back outside to the waiting carriage. Thalia released Jared's hand and he looked puzzled until he saw her walk over to the horse and begins rubbing his velvety nose. She talked softly to him so that no one but the horse could hear. Reaching into her pocket she pulled something out and offered the horse. Jared could then see when she held it in the flat of her palm that it was a sugar cube from the restaurant. He smiled as he watched the large horse gently take the cube from her palm. She then rubbed the horse's jaw and made her way back to Jared's side. He reached for her and pulled her to his side with his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "You really like animals don't you?" "I can't help it. They just seem to speak to me.", Thalia answers and walks to the steps of the carriage with Jared. He helps her into the carriage and they head back to the studio.

Jared walks with Thalia to her car. He leans against the hood of her car and she steps up between his legs. She wraps her arms around his waist and looks into his eyes. "Thank you so much for the carriage ride and the meal. I've had such a great time tonight." Jared licked his lips, "I'm so happy that you accepted my invitation." Thalia stood on tiptoe and reached to kiss Jared's lips. Her lips parted and her tongue darted out to slide along his bottom lip before she nipped it gently between her teeth. When they pulled apart Thalia looked up at Jared again but this time through eyes clouded with desire. "I don't want tonight to end. Come back with me to my place?", she questioned. Jared pulled back with a look of surprise and then nodded. "I understand. I don't want tonight to end either. Are you sure you want me to come to your place?" "If I didn't want you to come to my place I wouldn't have asked you silly.", Thalia say and gives Jared a playful shove. He pulls her tighter against him, placing one very large hand against the small of her back. She could feel his desire for her growing and this excited her.

"Come on we'll go in my car. If you fit that is!", Thalia teased. Jared smirked at her and kissed her again, covering her lips fully with his. When they stop kissing, Thalia steps away from Jared and walks to the driver's side, pulling a key from her purse. Jared makes his way to the passenger's side and folds himself in. Thalia smiles over at him and then cranks the Challenger. The engine roars to life and Thalia pulled out of the parking lot and headed in the direction of her home. Jared watched her drive and marveled at how deftly she handled the sports car. How could he have gotten so lucky? She was both beautiful and smart and she had great taste in cars and music he noted as the guitar riffs of Creed poured from the speakers. She pulled into her garage and lowered the door when she reached her house. Jared followed her into her kitchen as she flipped on a light. "Would you like something to drink?", she says as she opens the refrigerator so that Jared could see what she had. "I'll take a beer." Thalia pulled two Michelob Ultra's from the shelf and handed them to Jared. He deftly popped the top off of each one, handing one to Thalia and keeping one for himself.

They walked into the living room and had a seat on the love seat. Sitting quietly for a while and sipping their ice cold beers, both wondered what the other was thinking. Soon Thalia put her beer on the coffee table and climbed into Jared's lap. His look of shock amused Thalia and she threw her head back and laughed, exposing the column of her neck. Jared took this opportunity to lean forward and sit his beer beside Thalias. In one smooth move the beer was on the coffee table, Jared's arms were around Thalia and his mouth was on her neck. He nibbled and kissed his way up her neck and over her jaw until his lips were on hers. Their tongues entwined and Thalia buried her hands in Jared's long locks. She gripped handfuls and moaned into his mouth. "I want you.", she was able to get out through gasps from feeling his growing hardness beneath her.

Jared's hands were on Thalia's hips and he ground her against him, working them both into a frenzy. "Bedroom?", he questioned as he stood from the love seat, carrying her with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pointed him in the direction of her room. Jared swiftly carried them into the bedroom and then sat Thalia on her feet beside the bed. He watched her as she threw her leather jacket on a chair in the corner of her room. She kicked off her boots, making her even shorter. Jared began working on removing his own clothes as he took in the sights of Thalia removing hers. Her shirt was on the floor in seconds and she stood in front of him in her jeans and red lace bra. She undid her jeans and hooked her thumbs in the top and rocked her hips from side to side as she worked the jeans down. Jared thought he would lose it right there. He quickly removed his own jeans and kicked them aside.

They came together in only their underwear, Jared in his black SAXX brand underwear and Thalia in red lace cheeky panties to match her red lace bra. Thalia ran her fingers over Jared's henna tattoo of the anti possession symbol, tracing the outline of it. "How often do you have to have this put on?", she asked. "Only when we know it's going to show. Then it stays for a few weeks." "I like it.", Thalia says and lets her fingers trail down Jared's muscular chest and over his stomach. She thrilled at the beauty of his tan and the ripple of the muscles beneath. She looked up at him almost shyly and let her finger slip beneath the band of his underwear. He watched her, his hair falling forward around his face. She trembled at his near beauty, his high cheek bones, his hazel eyes, his soft lips, the stubble that she longed to feel against her skin. "You're beautiful.", she whispered.

Jared lost his words as her hand slipped inside his boxer briefs and stroked along the length of him. He was big, bigger than she would have expected even with his height. Jared reached around her, unclasping her bra with one hand. He slipped the straps off of her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She had beautiful perky breasts, not really large but perfect for her body. He backed toward the bed, pulling her with him. He sat and pulled her between his legs. His mouth latched onto on breast as his fingers teased the nipple of the other. Again Thalia buried her hands in Jared's hair. She couldn't get over how soft it was. Soon Jared's hands slipped down Thalia's sides until he reached the top of her panties. He hooked his fingers in the top and pulled them down her legs. He looks at her taking in her naked beauty and grows even harder than he thought possible. She stands before him unafraid and bold.

Jared stands and removes his boxer briefs and Thalia crawls onto the bed after throwing the covers back. Jared comes over and places one knee between her legs and makes his way over the top of her. Thalia licks her lips and opens herself up to him as his mouth comes down on hers and his hard body covers hers. He doesn't put all of his weight on her but just enough that she can feel him everywhere. He reaches between them and splays his hand out above her pubic bone. She raises her hips trying to coax his fingers closer. Finally he gives her what she wants and slips two fingers inside her warmth. She throws her head back against the bed and rode the waves of pleasure that Jared was providing. As the first waves of orgasm hit her she bucked her hips forward and Jared smiled down at her, "That's my girl.", he purred.

Not being able to take much more himself and wanting so badly to bury himself in her he removed his fingers from her warmth and took himself in his hand. He rubbed the tip of his length against her wetness before pushing the head just inside. Her eyes rolled back and she let out a moan that sounded as if it came from her toes. Jared stilled allowing her to adjust to his size before he pushed forward a little more. Every few inches he stilled but Thalia was having no more of that. She reached her hands around and grasped his bottom all while raising hers to meet him. He was soon buried to the hilt and she encouraged him to begin moving. He moved slowly at first and then he picked up his pace. Soon they were both getting close. Thalia keeping up with Jared's pace and matching him thrust for thrust.

Jared crushed his mouth down on Thalia's as he picked up his pace even more. Thalia raked her nails up Jared's back causing him to growl into her mouth. With a few more strokes they both reached their orgasm. Thalia wrapped her legs around Jared's waist and took everything he had. As they lay together after, on their sides and facing each other Thalia traced her finger over Jared's nose, cheek, jaw and lower lip. "I was afraid you wouldn't come back here with me.", she said honestly. Jared closed his eyes as he savored the feel of her finger stroking along his face. "I wanted to slow it down but you make it really hard to take things slow. I'm glad you asked me to come back here." He leaned forward and kissed her nose and then her lips. "Stay here tonight?", she questioned. "Are you sure? There may be questions tomorrow when we show up together." Thalia nodded, "I'm positive. I don't really care about the questions."

Soon sleep overtook both of them. Thalia cuddled against Jared's shoulder and enjoyed him being in her bed. She could only hope things would continue to progress. She was afraid she may fall hard and fast for this one. He was so gentle and loving, yet so passionate and full of energy.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Thalia woke to find Jared watching her. She blinked her eyes and smiled at him. His dimples flashed as he returned her smile and her breath caught in her throat as she remembered their lovemaking from last night. "Good morning.", she breathes. Jared kisses her upturned mouth and answers her, "Good morning beautiful." Thalia reaches and brushes a lock of hair out of Jared's eyes. "I'm not so sure I'm the beautiful one. I think you look even better in the morning light.", she teases. Jared gives her puppy eyes and pulls her against his body. They begin to kiss gently and melt into each other. Soon hands begin to roam over flesh and Thalia pushes Jared onto his back. She throws her leg over his hips and reaches between them to guide him into her warmth.

Rocking her hips, she begins to ride him. Jared places his hands on her hips and helps her pick up speed. His hands are large and his fingers dig into her flesh with a pleasurable pain. She throws her head back and lets out a series of moans that are matched by Jared's own as he pushes up into her. Thalia rocks her hips a half dozen more times before she feels Jared fill her with his own warmth. Panting, she falls forward onto his chest. Jared wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head. "Wow! I couldn't think of a better way to wake up!", he breathes into her hair. Thalia mumbles an Mmmmhmmm against Jared's chest and trails her fingers up and down one side of his ribs.

After a few minutes she sat up and looked down into Jared's hazel eyes. "I guess we better get a shower and get to the studio. They'll be wondering where we are." No sooner had she got those words out of her mouth then Jared's phone buzzed. I reached out a long arm and picked it up from the bedside table and looked down at it. "It's Jensen.", he said and raised an eyebrow and swiped his finger across the screen. "Hello.", he tries to sound groggy. He sits and listens as Jensen begins talking. "Sorry man, I overslept. I'll be there as soon as I can." Jensen chimed in and Jared rolled his eyes. "No don't wait on me. Yes I'll be there as soon as I can. I don't know!" He stifles a laugh and then answers, "Yeah ok. We'll talk about it later if you want me to get there faster." With that he hung up the phone. "Yeah well Jensen is freaking out. He's usually the one that's late but of course today he's on time." Thalia laughs and climbs off of Jared and out of bed. "I'll start my shower. I'm sure it'll take me longer to get ready than it does you."

When Thalia got finished with her shower, Jared was finishing up brushing his teeth with an extra toothbrush that Thalia happened to have in her cabinet. She remembered she had picked up several a few weeks ago when they had them on sale. She had a towel wrapped around her body but that didn't stop Jared from watching her as she walked into the other room to grab clean clothes. Jared took a quick shower and when he came out Thalia was sitting at her makeup table applying the moisturizer to her face. Jared marveled at how little makeup she did apply but she really didn't need it. He was happy that she chose to not cover up her freckles like a lot of women. He didn't have fresh clothes so he had to put back on the ones he wore last night. When they were both ready to leave Thalia drove them both back to the studio.

As they pulled into the parking lot Jensen and Tiara came walking across the lot at that time. "Well here goes.", Jared said almost sheepishly. Jensen noticed Jared on the passenger's side of Thalia's car and raised one eyebrow. Tiara on the other hand stopped with her mouth hanging open until Thalia had parked the car and the couple climbed from the car. "Ummmmm well at least we know now why you're late this morning JarPad.", Jensen began to tease. Tiara didn't utter a word but Thalia could tell she had plenty of questions for later. Jared just shrugged at Jensen, "What can I say? The date went good.", he said almost smugly. Thalia rolled her eyes at the two guys and walked around the car to Jared. "I've got to go to my office. I'll see you later today." With that she stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek, but very close to the corner of his mouth. Jensen still looked shocked and Tiara still hadn't said a word.

Jared watches Thalia as she makes her way to the wardrobe trailer where her office is located and then turns back to Jensen. "Not a word! I'm a grown man and she invited me back to her house. We had a great time at supper and we hit it off really well. I can't explain it but I like her man." Jensen held up his hands and then turned to Tiara. "We've got to go get ready for filming but I'll come get you for lunch if that's ok with you." "Sounds like a plan J. I'll see you then.", she kisses Jensen softly on the lips and then turns to Jared. "You just make sure you know what you're doing Jare. With her working for us now I'd hate for it to just be a fling and then things be weird." Jared leaned down and hugged Tiara. "I promise I know what I'm doing. I haven't felt about anyone like I do her in a long time. But thank you for looking out for me."

Tiara made her way to her office and Jensen and Jared went to make up. Jared needed to shave and Jensen had to touch his scruff up a little. "So she just asked you back to her house last night?", Jensen questions as he sits in the makeup chair. "I took her to Vanelli's. I thought she would love it since it's so small and I thought that would be safe from most fans. I hired a horse and carriage and we went over in that. She's really easy to get along with and when I did have a couple fans approach me she sat back and allowed me to take pictures and sign autographs. She even took the pics for them. When we left she brought the horse a sugar cube. And speaking of animals did I tell you that Sadie took to her immediately? You know Sadie never does that." Jared had a dreamy look in his eyes as he talked and Jensen listened while looking at his friend with amazement. "That's great Jared. Like Tiara I just want you to know what you're doing. I don't want to see you hurt anymore."

When they were finished with makeup they had to go over and get their wardrobes. They were filming "Girl Next Door" at this time so they would need suits. Thalia had their suits hanging outside the dressing rooms for them when they arrived. She was on the phone ordering more things when they walked in. Jared waved at her almost shyly and she gave him her brightest smile. Jensen watched the exchange and could tell that the couple was obviously crazy about one another at this point. He was interested in seeing how they reacted in a more relaxed setting. The guys went in and changed into their suits and came back out. Jared of course needed Jensen's help with his tie so Jensen did that. While they were facing each other Jensen brought up his idea. "Hey I was thinking the four of us could watch a movie tonight in our trailer. What do you think Jare?" Jared's mouth turned down at the corners as he contemplated what Jensen was asking. "Sure sounds good to me if it's alright with Thalia. I'll ask her when she gets off the phone. I'll bring the movie."

******************************************

Later that night, Jared and Thalia made their way over to Jensen's trailer. Thalia had insisted on baking some cookies and Jared brought a couple six pack bottles of beer. The couple knocked on Jensen's door and waited together to be invited inside. Hearing Jensen call from the back of the trailer Jared opened the door and held it for Thalia to walk inside. Tiara met Thalia just in the kitchen and hugged her as the cookies were placed on the bar. Jared held up the bottles of beer. "I brought the beer and the first season of Game of Thrones." Jensen had ordered pizza and it was sitting on the bar just waiting to be devoured.

The two couples grabbed pizza and made themselves comfortable in the small living area. Thalia snuggled against Jared after he put in the first DVD. There was some talking but mostly they just enjoyed each other's company. Jared was really into Game of Thrones and Thalia smiled as she watched him watch the show. Thalia and Jared especially enjoyed Khal Drogo and Daenerys. The two sat together and cuddled during the show. Jensen and Tiara were in an overstuffed chair, Tiara in Jensen's lap. They watched Jared and Thalia and both decided that the two were good for each other.

Later when Jared and Thalia left she went back to his trailer with him for a while. She knew that she couldn't stay the night tonight but she really wanted to. The two made love gently in his king size bed. As they lay together after he smoothed a strand of auburn hair out of her face. "My Khaleesi.", he teased. She smiled and kissed his nose, "And you are My Sun and Stars."


	8. Chapter 8

The two couples spent lots of time with each other over the next few weeks. They hung out when the guys weren't filming and the girls sometimes went and watched as they filmed. They sat in the guys chairs and watched mesmerized as the guys fought the big bads with practiced grace. They joked with each other about how all that testosterone drove them wild and how they were sure that their guy was getting lucky tonight. Jared and Jensen had noticed that the girls were becoming fast friends and this made them happy. They liked doing things together so it helped that the girls liked each other. Sometimes before Jared had felt like a third wheel or he would just hang out in his trailer.

Knowing they had to work exceptionally late, the guys had suggested that they grab lunch. Of course they would get something from craft services and find a quiet spot to share with each other. It was one of the more beautiful days today and the sun was shining brightly. Tiara and Thalia went over and fixed theirs and the guy's plates and then sat up a bit of a picnic and waited on Jared and Jensen to show up. When they made their way over to the spot they had sat up, Jared sat and pulled Thalia over to sit in between his legs in front of him. She leaned back against his chest savoring the feel of his hard body. Tiara sat very close to Jensen and fed him fries. Occasionally she would have catsup on her fingers and Jensen would suck them into his mouth, rolling his tongue around her fingers and causing her to gasp. Jared noticed and chuckled before he buried his face in Thalia's neck and gently nipped at the exposed skin. Thalia playfully swatted at Jared because she knew if he kept that up she'd not be able to control herself. She wasn't THAT comfortable in front of Jensen and Tiara yet.

When their lunch time was over the two girls went back to their offices to work. They had some things that had to get done and Tiara wasn't feeling very well either. Thalia was surfing the net looking for the things she needed for an upcoming episode. Sometimes Jared was really hard to fit when it came to certain clothing. She tried the big and tall departments but he wasn't really big. Most of his things came in and had to be tailored a little. While she sat there she heard a soft knock on her door. She swiveled the chair around to find Tiara standing just outside the room. Waving her in she said, "Come on in Tiara. Are you alright? You look a little pale." Tiara came in and flopped down on the couch, "I still am not feeling well. I think I'm going to go back to Jensen's trailer and lay down. I wanted you to know where I was though in case someone was looking for me." Tiara threw her arm over her eyes and let out a long sigh. "Do you want me to walk with you to the trailer? Honestly I don't mind." Tiara peeked out from under her arm and gave Thalia a half hearted smile. "I think I'll be ok. Thank you though for asking." With that she drug herself off of the couch and gave a small wave in Thalia's direction.

Thalia watched her leave and frowned. This wasn't like Tiara to not stay at work even when she felt a little under the weather. She made a mental note to check in on her later. She turned back to her computer and continued her search. She did lots of research to make sure the clothes were exactly what they needed to be and she had a period episode coming up.

After a couple hours she decided to call it a day. She shut down her computer and locked up her important paperwork and then locked her office door as she left out. Since she and Jared had become so much closer she had moved a few things into his trailer and stayed there some nights. On the nights that he was done early they usually went back to her place. Jared too had left a few things at her house for ease of things. Just as she was about to pass Jensen's trailer she stopped and knocked lightly on his door. After what seemed like too many minutes, Tiara finally opened the door. She looked haggard and rough. "Oh my girl are you alright?" Thalia stepped up two steps and reached out her hand to feel Tiara's forehead. "I really don't know Thalia. I've thrown up three times and I feel as weak as a kitten." "Do you want me to come in and fix you something? I don't think its food poisoning because we ate the same things this afternoon." Tiara shook her head. "No I don't want you to get it if it's a stomach bug. You go on home and I'll call you if I need you. You're just a trailer away." Thalia nodded and went to Jared's trailer after Tiara closed the door.

Sadie met Thalia at the door when she came in. Thalia scratched behind the dog's ears and then went to the cabinet to grab a can of food. Opening the can she poured it into the bowl and sat it on the floor where the dog gobbled it down. Thalia then fixed herself some spaghetti and made sure there was plenty for Jared if he wanted some when he came in. She was tired for some reason so she went to shower. After her shower she slathered herself in her favorite lotion and put on a lacy camisole and matching panties. She curled up on the couch among the stuffed moose that Jared's fans had given to him. She picked up one that was one of her favorites and cuddled with it. She flipped on the TV and soon Sadie was piled up on the couch with her.

Jared came home sometime around 2 AM. Thalia was in his bed on her stomach with one leg out from under the cover. It was thrown over an extra pillow and she was cuddled up to his. He stood and watched her sleep for a few seconds enjoying the view of her smooth, tanned leg and just the slightest hint of bottom peeking out of her little panties. Bending to reach her, he lightly trailed his finger up from her ankle, past her calf and over the back of her knee. She began to stir, blinking her green eyes open and rewarding him with a large smile. "Honey I'm home.", he says huskily. She sits up and stretches and he bends, placing his hands on the bed on each side of her. Thalia wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. They kiss for a few seconds before she pulls back. "I made spaghetti if you want some. I know it's late." Jared had a smile break out across his handsome face as his eyes lit up. "Homemade spaghetti? You know how much I love it when you cook for me."

Thalia nods at him, ducks under his arm and scoots toward the side of the bed. Escaping him she almost runs to the kitchen, making a game of their time together. Jared laughs and whirls to try and catch her. Just as she reaches the kitchen he grabs her waist as his arm snakes out and wraps around her from behind. Pulling her against him he growls into her neck as he bites down gently. "Who said I wanted spaghetti first? Maybe I wanted dessert." Thalia giggles and turns in his arms, throwing her arms around his neck again. She kisses him quickly and then looks up into his eyes. "Dessert later. I want to feed my man some real food first. You'll need your energy.", she says and gives him a wicked smile with a wink. Jared relents and lets her go so that she can warm up the leftover spaghetti. Sadie sits at his feet, wagging her tail and looking at him lovingly. He gives her some attention trying to keep his mine off of Thalia in her underwear fixing his food.

Thalia places the hot spaghetti with parmesan cheese sprinkled liberally on top in front of Jared before grabbing him a beer from the refrigerator. She hops up on the counter beside him and talks to him while he eats. "Tiara wasn't feeling well earlier. She told me when I checked on her that she had thrown up. She wouldn't let me come in and fix her anything, saying she didn't want me to get sick if she had a stomach bug." Jared looked up at Thalia and worry furrowed his brows. Thalia reached to smooth a stray strand of hair out of his eyes, "I think she'll be fine. I know it wasn't food poisoning because she and I ate the same things." Jared gave a half smile, "Yeah I guess Jensen will take care of her. We don't have to shoot tomorrow until tomorrow night anyway. We've got a night shoot so maybe Jensen can just take care of her until they need us." Thalia marvels at how caring Jared is and smiles down at him. "We'll check on her too. Now finish your meal so you can take me to bed!"


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Jared and Thalia slept in. Thalia surprisingly woke before Jared did so she crawled as quietly as she could from the bed after disentangling herself from his long arms. She padded to the kitchen in bare feet and scratched Sadie behind the ears as she passed her curled up on the couch. Pulling out the ingredients to make chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast she got busy making those. She would let Jared sleep until she had them ready. He had told her that they would get two weeks off in about 5 weeks and he and Jensen had a surprise for the girls. She smiled while fixing the breakfast and thinking about how hard she knew it was for Jared to keep a secret. He was like a kid in was a candy store and she knew it must be something good. His eyes would light up when he would talk about it. All she knew was that he wouldn't even let her pack for the event.

Jared was still sleeping when the pancakes were finished so she fixed two plates and two glasses of orange juice. She carried the tray with the food and drinks on it to the bedroom and sat it in a chair in the corner. Walking over she looked down at Jared as he slept. He looked so peaceful and just like a little boy. She reached to smooth some hair out of his face and then bent to kiss his lips. Pulling back after a slow kiss she crooned, "Good morning handsome. I have your breakfast ready." Jared blinked his eyes open and smiled up at her groggily. She leaned down to kiss him again and he wrapped his arms around her, nearly pulling her down on top of him. "I could get used to a wake up call like that.", he says as he looks into her green eyes. "Well you better let me put this food over here before it gets cold or Sadie decides it's for her." Jared laughed and released her so she could get the tray of food. "I brought mine in here too. We can have breakfast in bed." Jared took the tray and sat it on the bed. Thalia made her way to the side of the bed and climbed back in beside him.

Jared grabbed a remote from the bedside table and pushed a series of buttons. Soft music soon filled the air, Thalia marveled at Jared's eclectic taste in music. Today it seemed he wanted the soft sounds of instrumental music. The two sat and talked about things going on during the shoots and the gag reel stuff that was being captured. Jared told her about pranks he had pulled on the other members of the cast as well as Jensen. Soon their thoughts turned to Tiara and they wondered how she was. "When we get done here let's get dressed and go check on her. I hate that she's been sick.", Jared says as concern wrinkles his brow. Thalia could tell he cared very much for his friend. Thalia nodded, "Sounds like a good idea to me."

When they were showered and had on clean clothes the couple walked the few yards to Jensen's trailer. Jared held Thalia's hand and smoothed his thumb over the back of her hand as they walked. Looking down at her he kissed her gently before they stopped to knock on the door of the other trailer. Jared knocked and they waited for the door to open. Tiara came to the door after a few seconds. She looked so much more alert than she had yesterday when Thalia had left her. "Tiara you look ok. Thalia said you were pretty sick yesterday.", Jared said almost in shock. Tiara laughed as she looked down at her friends. "I'm much much better. You two come in. Jensen is in here playing a video game." Jared and Thalia followed Tiara into the trailer that looked very similar to the one that Jared had. When Jensen saw them come in he paused his video game. He had a goofy grin on his face as he stood and hugged Thalia and then clapped Jared on the back. "Ok why are you acting so weird Jensen?" Jensen went to stand beside Tiara and he put his arm around her waist. He smiled over at Jared and Thalia. "So Jare what do you think about being an uncle?"

Jensen stood beside Tiara who was beaming beautifully. Jensen looked like the proudest daddy anyone could ever hope to see. Jared broke out into a huge smile that deepened his dimples enough that it looked as if you could drown in them. "Are you kidding me?", he said in disbelief. Tiara smiled, "We're not kidding Jared. I'm going to have a baby." Jared took two strides over to Tiara and lifted her off the ground and spun her around. "Oh my God you're going to make a great mother Tiara. Congratulations!" He sits Tiara on the ground and Thalia hugs her too. "Congratulations my friend. If you ever need a sitter you can count on Jared and me. Jared shot a look at Thalia, "You've got that right! I can't wait to keep my little niece or nephew."

***************************************

The next few weeks were full of filming, working, planning and then getting ready for a trip. Jared and Thalia went to her house and he grabbed a bag. He made her go to the living room and watch a TV show while he packed her stuff. After what seemed like forever, Jared finally came out of Thalia's room. He waggled his eyebrows at her, "Girl you have some sexy stuff in there! I hope you don't mind that I packed some of that for you too!" Thalia threw the remote at Jared and he caught it midair. "You scoundrel you!", she laughed as Jared stalked toward her and she retreated to the other side of the couch. Jared grabbed her and sat pulling her into his lap. His fingers tickled her along her sides and she squirmed trying to get away. "Stop stop! I can't stand it! Jared!" He stopped his tickling and pulled her close. "If we had more time I'd take you in that bedroom right there and teach you a lesson or two.", he said huskily. Thalia trembled at the thought.

Jared did pull her into a kiss that lingered a while. After several minutes but before anything major could get started they stopped what they were doing. Jared patted Thalia's bottom, "I guess we better go meet Jensen and Tiara. They'll wonder where we are and we can't afford to be late." Wish one last kiss Thalia stood and took Jared's hand, pulling him up from the couch. Jared grabbed her bag and placed it in the back of the SUV with his own.

A few minutes later they were pulling up at the airport. "I thought we were meeting Jensen and Tiara?", Thalia questioned. Jared climbed from the SUV and grabbed both their bags. He walked around to Thalia's side and opened the door for her. "This is where we're meeting them silly." Thalia's eyes widened but she followed Jared to check in their bags. After the bags were checked they went to their designated waiting area where they found Jensen and Tiara. From the looks of things Tiara was trying to find out from Jensen just where they were going. When Tiara saw Thalia and Jared she stood up and walked toward her friends. She hugged Thalia, "How are you feeling today Tiara?", she asked looking into her friend's eyes trying to read her expression. "I feel pretty good today. Some days I feel really rough but today is a good one."

As they stood there talking a voice came over the intercom calling for their flight. Jared pulled the tickets and passports out of his bag and the foursome made their way onto the plane. By this time the girls had found out their destination was Cancun. The flight wasn't an overly long one but it was long enough that Tiara was able to get in a little nap. Jensen watched over her as she slept and Jared sat beside Thalia holding her hand. The flight was smooth with very little turbulence. The views outside were absolutely beautiful. When they were over the water in Cancun Jensen woke Tiara so she could see just how blue the waters were. The couples watched as the plane began its descent. The views went from specks on the ground and water all around to less and less views of the water and more and more views of what Thalia could only describe as jungle. She was so excited to spend the next two weeks here with Jared, Jensen and Tiara. She was glad that she had kept up her tan after the warm weather had subsided.

When they landed and were off of the plane they were escorted to a private van for just the four of them. The driver was given some paperwork from Jensen. He nodded and Jared did the interpreting. Being from San Antonio he had picked up quite a lot of Spanish. The friends shared some of the best champagne Thalia had ever tasted and sparkling cider for Tiara. Jared told them the driver said the ride would be about a half hour to their final destination. The four settled back together and talked excitedly. None of them had been to Cancun before but they were all looking forward to their time here.


	10. Chapter 10

The two couples were checked in at the front desk and then climbed into a couple golf carts and were taken to their rooms. The rooms had adjoining doors but could be closed off for privacy as well. Inside were king size beds, a hot tub in one corner, a completely stocked wet bar and a huge bathroom. Each room had a little porch with a hammock and a couple chairs. Jared and Thalia walked into the room and Thalia squealed with delight and ran to Jared. She jumped into his arms and began kissing his neck and working her way to his mouth. Their tongues entwined for a few minutes as Jared held her in his arms effortlessly. He began walking toward the bed and she broke the kiss and squealed again. "If you don't hush you're going to make people think something is seriously going on in here.", Jared smiles down at her and then places one knee on the bed, laying her down and coming down on top of her. Thalia smiles a wicked grin, "Looks as if it's about to be!", she cocked one eyebrow at him. Jared grinned from ear to ear and then crushed his mouth down on hers. His hand traveled from the small of her back, over her hip and down her thigh.

Thalia buried her fingers in Jared's soft locks and tugged just a little. Jared growled into her mouth, bit down on her bottom lip and ground himself against her. Thalia raised her hips to him and felt his hard length even through the two layers of jeans. Soon it was a race to see who could remove their clothes the fastest. Jared rose from the bed and practically ripped his clothes off and Thalia threw hers over the side as she peeled each article off until she lay naked before him. Jared stood and looked down at Thalia laid out like a buffet before him, her auburn hair spread out over the white bedspread. Thalia took in Jared's naked beauty, his chiseled abs and those hipbones that she loved to caress. Jared again placed one knee on the bed and held himself above Thalia.

He kissed her without touching her anywhere else. Thalia allows him to kiss her for a few seconds but then she raises her hands and pushes against his shoulders. Jared stops kissing her and gives her a questioning look. "I want you on your back.", she purrs. Jared nods and flashes a smile at her, deepening his dimples. Lying back on the bed he watches as Thalia crawls off of the bed and down to the end where his feet were. Reaching out she trails one finger over his big toe and up his long foot, over his ankle bone and along the corded muscles of his calf. He jumped just a little as she passed his knee and started up the inside of his thigh. She bypassed his growing hardness and trails her fingers over his hips, up his abdomen over to his left nipple where she pinches it between her fingers and then over his clavicle bone and up his neck until she reaches the back of his head under his hair. Her body is beside his the whole time keeping from touching until she's ready.

She bends to kiss his chest and swirl her tongue around his nipple. She nips gently and he sucks in a breath between his teeth. Thalia smiles to herself as she continues to kiss and nip her way down his body. She grazes her teeth over Jared's ribs, making her way over to his hipbone. She runs her tongue along his hipbone before she begins to nibble there causing Jared to begin to squirm. Sliding her hand over his thigh she finds the part of him she's been avoiding. Taking his warm, smoothness in her hand she slides her hand over him all while continuing to nibble on his hipbone. Jared reaches to touch Thalia. His fingers dig into her thigh but let up when her mouth covers him. Swirling her tongue along his length Thalia worked him with her mouth and hand until Jared felt the tension build until he could barely stand it.

Sitting up he grabbed Thalia and brought her into his lap. His large hands on her hips he raised her up until his tip was at the entrance to her warmth. He maneuvered her down until she was impaled on his hardness and she threw her head back at the feel of him filling her completely. Jared's mouth attacks Thalia where her neck and shoulder meet. His tongue licks gently before he bites down hard but not hard enough to break the skin. Thalia's hands slide up Jared's back mindful to not leave scratch marks since he'll be wandering around with his shirt off a great deal in the next two weeks. Jared's hands worked Thalia up and down his length until he felt the pressure building. He was about to explode when Thalia gave herself up to her own orgasm. Jared quickly followed as he ground into her one last time and growled her name.

***********************************

Jensen and Tiara's room was a match to Jared's and Thalia's. And not surprisingly almost the same scenario was going on in that room. The only difference was Tiara was a little more on the tired side from the flight over and from the pregnancy. While Jensen unpacked a few things Tiara pulled the covers back and climbed under the sheets to grab a few minutes of a nap. Jensen soon joined her taking every opportunity to hold her in his arms. He was so proud that she was carrying his child and he felt a great need to take care of her at all times now. Before he could stop himself he was kissing her neck as she lay snuggled against him quietly breathing deeply and looking so venerable. Tiara stirred awake and blinked up at Jensen. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.", he said quietly. Next door they heard Thalia squeal out and Tiara's eyes went wide. "Oh…oh well now!" Jensen laughed at Tiara and kissed her nose. "Well I guess it's only fair. Jared said we were pretty loud the first night Thalia was over at his trailer." Tiara began to giggle as she threw her arms around Jensen's neck. "Well then I guess we just need to give them a run for their money now."

With that said Jensen moved to partially cover her body with his. His mouth came down on hers and their tongues dueled together. Jensen's hands wandered down Tiara's body until he was able to grab the hem of her shirt and pull it over her head. Tiara sat up to help him and so that he was able to get to her bra. As her bra was thrown onto the floor Jensen's mouth covered the nipple of one breast. His teeth and tongue worked it into a hard little bead before he turned his attention to her other breast. Tiara's fingers worked to remove Jensen's jeans and his shirt while he lavished attention on her. Soon they were both naked and Jensen's fingers found their spot. He slipped two fingers into her moist heat and trembled at the sounds that Tiara was making because of what he was doing to her. He grew rock hard against her thigh and she reached to wrap her fingers around his shaft. She felt as if she were struggling for her fingers to meet and this thrilled her. No matter how many times they made love each time was different and special.

Jensen soon covered Tiara's body with his own, his hardness probing her opening. All he had to do was push forward a little and he slipped smoothly inside. Tiara threw her legs around his waist, deepening the penetration and encouraging Jensen to continue his movements. He moved inside her and she leaned up and began kissing him. Their tongues matched the movements they were making. Jensen ground into her and Tiara took everything he had to give her. Soon they were on the brink of reaching their climax and Jensen sped up. This caused Tiara to writhe beneath him and soon he was spilling deep inside her. As they lay together spent after their bought of lovemaking, Jensen suggested, "Why don't we check in with Thalia and Jared and see if they want to go hang out by the pool for a while?" Tiara nodded, "A nice cool relaxing pool and some sunshine sound awesome." She kissed Jensen one last time and rose from the bed to go change into her bathing suit and cover up. She wasn't showing much yet so she chose to wear a cute two piece with boy shorts to help cover the small bump. Jensen pulled on his trunks and knocked softly on the door between the two rooms.

Jared came to the door with his hair a bit mussed but he was smiling and had on his trunks as well as a grey t shirt. "Hey we thought you two might want to go to the pool for a while. Do you think Thalia is up for it?", Jensen questioned Jared. Jared ran one large hand through his hair and nodded, "Yeah she's changing." He threw the door between the rooms open wide and Jensen stepped through. He noted the messed up bed and raised his eyebrows at Jared. "Hey man what can I say?", Jared smirked and shrugged his shoulders at Jensen. Jensen shook his head and laughed.

Soon the girls were both ready, Thalia in a red two piece string bikini with a little heart cut out on her upper hip. Jared smiled appreciatively and patted Thalia's bottom as she came over to sit on his knee. "So we're wasting sunlight. I could be out there baking in that sun if y'all would come on.", she teased. The four grabbed tanning lotion and the girls put their cover ups on and flip flops. Even Jared and Jensen donned flip flops. They found a spot by the pool where the girls could worship the sun and the guys could have easy access to the bar. Of course that didn't really matter because the waitresses would bring them their drinks, even in the pool.  
Thalia had picked up towels at the towel shack for the four of them and Jared had her a pina coloda waiting when she got back to her chair. She kissed him and spread her towel out and lay down. Slathering herself with lotion she handed the bottle to Tiara to use when she was finished. The guys migrated to the pool after a few minutes and began swimming and rough housing with each other some. Thalia and Tiara watched from their places on the chairs and talked. These two men made them very happy and they were looking forward to a fun, relaxing two weeks here in Mexico.

Thalia must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew she was being sprayed with water. She squealed and opened her eyes to find Jared standing above her shaking his head like a wet dog and sending droplets of water all over her. "Jared Padalecki! I'm going to get you!" She rose from the chair and made as if she were going to chase Jared when he lowered his shoulder and grabbed her around the waist. He swung her up over his shoulder and jumped with her into the water. She came up sputtering and laughing and swinging playfully at him. Jared laughed and easily grabbed both of her wrists as she swung at him. She struggled against him, giving him a perfect view down her top. He leered down at her and she threw her mouth wide. "You are bad Jared!" He smiled down at her. "You make me that way baby." He kissed her there in the pool until he heard cat calls from across the pool. Looking up he saw that it was another couple who had been watching their exchange without them knowing it.

Jared and Thalia swam back over to where Jensen and Tiara were sitting on a ledge down in the water. Jensen sat with Tiara between his legs and his arms wrapped around her from behind. Occasionally he kissed her shoulder or she turned enough to reach his lips with hers. The foursome enjoyed the sunshine while it lasted. Just as the sun was beginning to go down they climbed from the pool and headed back to the room to get ready to go out to a nice restaurant to eat.


	11. Chapter 11

When everyone was freshly showered and dressed they walked over to the steak house that was on the resort. It put the couples in mind of Texas de Brazil with the all you can eat steak and chicken along with all the sides anyone could dream of. And dessert….forget about it! Some of the best chocolate they had ever put in their mouths! Jensen and Tiara finished eating before Jared and Thalia did. Sometimes Jared was pretty hard to fill up. Jensen and Tiara walked down the steps from the balcony and down to the beach. Jensen sat down on one of the lounge chairs, pulling Tiara down between his legs. She leaned back against his chest placing her head on his shoulder. Jensen wrapped his arms around her and leaned to kiss her neck. It seemed like it had been a long time since Jensen and Tiara had been able to get away together. They were both glad they had the opportunity to take this trip.

When Jared had finished eating he and Thalia joined them down by the beach. "Who was the chick that was standing on the ledge up there?", Thalia questioned. Jared's brows furrowed and he looked down at her. "I didn't see anyone. What did she look like?" Thalia leaned back into Jared's arms mirroring Tiara. She looked out into the dark ocean trying to remember. "I really couldn't tell a lot about her. She seemed to be taking pictures of the ocean but now that I think about it I think she was taking pictures down here. Pretty sure she was blonde and tall. Other than that I couldn't tell much about her." Jared tightened his hold on Thalia and Jensen looked over at him. "We'll tell Clif what's going on and he can keep a look out while we're here." Clif had come along with them on their trip but he had brought a friend with him. For the most part the guys had told him just to enjoy himself while he was here. They didn't expect any problems. Especially since they were at an all inclusive resort and not many people even knew they were on this trip.

They spent a good hour sitting and just looking out at the ocean. Tiara kept yawning and Jensen rubbed her arms. "Why don't we go back to the room?" Tiara nodded at him and stood. Jensen stood beside her and took her hands. Tiara leaned down and hugged Thalia and then kissed Jared's cheek. "We'll see you two in the morning." Thalia smiled up at Tiara, "Ok girl you get some rest. Jensen don't keep her up too late. She's creating a life there.", she said grinning silly at Jensen. The guys fist bumped each other with Jared pretending his blew up. Thalia shook her head at their craziness and then turned almost sideways so she could face Jared. She took his face in her hands, "I am crazy about you. Did you know that?" Jared gave her a sly smile, "Just crazy about me?", he then grew very serious for Jared. He cleared his throat and looked as if he wanted to say more. Thalia sat still and let him process. Thalia almost willed Jared to spit out whatever he had on his mind but she kept herself quiet and just watched the emotions to play across his features.

Jared then looked down at Thalia's hand that was now in his. He cleared his throat again and then looked up into her green eyes.  
"Thalia I…..I love you. I've known it for a while but I was afraid to tell you." He looked so much like a little boy at that moment that if Thalia hadn't loved him she was sure she would have. It melted her heart and made her love him even more. Looking deeply into his soft hazel eyes she hoped he could see how honest she was being. "Jared I love you too. Knowing that you have been afraid to tell me makes me love you even more." She leaned forward and captured his lips fully with her own. One hand in his and the other trailed up his shoulder until her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer. They kissed for what seemed to be several minutes but in all honestly was probably just seconds. When they broke from their kiss Thalia placed her forehead against Jared's and licked her lips. They tasted like him and she moaned just a little. This caused Jared to have wicked thoughts. "We should go back to the room.", he leered at her. Thalia laughed and rose from the lounger. Jared stood and they walked hand in hand back to the room.

They closed their door between theirs and Jensen and Tiara's room because the other couple had already closed theirs. Standing beside the bed they undressed each other slowly and then Jared lay Thalia back onto the bed. He joined her and they made love gently. Their lovemaking session lasted a couple hours but they were both fully sated when they were finished. They fell asleep entwined together.

The next morning Clif met everyone for breakfast in Jared and Thalia's room. They had ordered room service at the request of Clif to meet there. After the breakfast had been delivered the five of them sorted through everything and sat to eat and talk. "I wanted to bring y'all together because Jensen notified me last night about the woman that was seemingly taking pictures. This morning I was alerted that there were indeed pictures of the four of you posted on Tumblr last night." Clif turned a laptop where the two couples could see. Jared slid it close enough that he could flip through the pictures where everyone could see what had been posted. There were pictures of the girls sitting with the guys, of Jensen and Tiara walking to their room and of Jared and Thalia kissing. The captions told all about where they were and what was going on with them. Flipping through more pictures there were even some of the girls sun bathing and of Jared and Thalia rough housing in the pool. Clif chewed a bite before he swallowed and went on, "I have notified the resort and they are helping me watch for whoever it is. Tiara told me all she could tell me about the woman. Y'all don't remember anyone else hanging around do you?", he looked at each person questioningly. Everyone shook their heads and Jared's brow furrowed as it did when he was concerned about something.

Clif finished his breakfast and then stood, "Y'all go on about your business and have fun. I'll be watching from a distance but close enough to intercept any potential hazards." He hugged the girls and then headed out the door. "Ok well we were supposed to go to tour some Mayan ruins today but why don't we schedule couple's massages instead?", Jensen suggested. Everyone seemed to think that was a good idea so Thalia called and set it up. They had an hour to kill so they arranged for a golf cart to pick them up by the pool. They went out to the pool and found four chairs together. Soon they had drinks in hand, Tiara with a virgin drink and were enjoying the beautiful weather. Their pool overlooked the beach and the ocean below giving them a great view. They were sure they were being photographed but this helped the resort and Clif watch for whoever it was.

Jared scanned the area and saw Clif and his friend lounging across the pool. Clif nodded to him and Jared tried to make like he was just nodding at some random dude. Thalia reached over and took Jared's hand, he looked over at her and gave her one of his biggest smiles. She was beginning to learn him so well that she knew when he was agitated. Leaning over he kissed her full on the lips. Her free hand smoothed up his arm and over his shoulder. He pulled back and just looked at her. She had no idea how much she was growing on him. "My Khaleesi.", he breathed just loud enough for her to hear. Thalia leaned in and gently kissed his lips again. "My Sun and Stars.", she answered. They knew this would become something between the two of them that they may not share with anyone else. As Jared leaned in for a third time to kiss Thalia the golf cart pulled up by the pool area. The driver sat holding a sign with Tiara's and Thalia's last names on it. Tiara waved to him and held up a finger. She turned to the two kissing and said, "Let's go you two! Before we know it you will be back in the room and you'll miss the whole massage!" Jared laughed and Thalia stuck her tongue out at Tiara.

They rode over three blocks to the spa building. As they walked in the smells were unbelievable. They walked to the desk and signed in. The ladies were asked to go to the right and the guys to the left. There they were handed robes and flip flops to wear. The ladies went into a room with three spa baths. The one on the right was warm, the one in the middle had a waterfall and was cold and the one on the left was hot. The girls went to the hot tub first and walked down in and sat down. Tiara knew she didn't need to stay in the hot tub too long but she would get good and warm and then move to the cold tub. That's what they both decided to do. After a few dips back and forth the girls lounged on the padded loungers facing the ocean. A girl asked if they would like a cold towel for their face. They said they would so as they lay their heads back she placed the coldest towel Thalia had ever felt over their faces and gently pressed over their eyes. For a little bit they were almost too cold and then the feeling was wonderful.

In a few minutes they were called to meet up with the guys. They walked into another room and had warm neck wraps that smelled of lavender placed on the back of their necks. Thalia saw Jared with his bare feet propped on an ottoman and his eyes closed. He had the same neck wrap that she had. She made her way over to where he was and sat down very close to him, taking one of his large hands in hers. He jumped a little until he realized it was her. They were then met by their masseuses and taken to the rooms where they would be receiving their massages.


	12. Chapter 12

When the massages were over they were more relaxed than they thought was possible. They rode in the golf cart back over to their rooms and decided on some down time in their own rooms. Thalia walked to the king sized bed and pulled back the covers. She crawled under them and closed her eyes. Jared must have gone to the bathroom because he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Thalia relaxed down into the covers and then felt the bed move just a little. Jared's long arm snaked around her waist and his large hand rested on her breast. He leaned in and kissed Thalia's neck and she made a satisfied sound. "Sleep little one. I'm just going to snuggle up to you and do the same.", Jared said but Thalia could detect a promise of more in the tone of his voice. She smiled to herself and snuggled her body more closely to his. Her bottom rested against his crotch as he wrapped himself around her. They were soon both fast asleep.

************************************

Tiara and Jensen in the other room had other plans. Jensen backed Tiara to the bed all the while kissing her. He looked up and noticed the balcony blinds were open so he looked down at Tiara. "Why don't you remove your clothes and I'll meet you back here in bed?", his seductive green eyes sent chills down Tiara's spine at the thought of what was to come! Jensen leaned down to kiss her lips before going over to close the blinds. Tiara was on the bed naked when he came back to the side. He reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Tiara never took her eyes from him but she let her hand trail down her stomach to cup her most intimate area. She slipped one finger inside as she watched Jensen begin to remove his swimming trunks. The sight of her pleasuring herself made Jensen rock hard. He gave her a little show as he took himself in his hand and began to stroke it a few times. He gripped tight and Tiara let out a moan.

Jensen kneeled on the bed between Tiara's knees and watched her a little more closely. Soon he bent and blew a hot breath oh her as her hand continued to work herself into a frenzy. Leaning in even more he stuck out his tongue and slid it along her opening. She removed her hand and he reached for it. He sucked her fingers into his mouth, tasting her sweetness. He swirls his tongue around her fingers making sure to get every last drop. Tiara drew in a breath and felt her insides turn to mush. She had been with Jensen for a couple years but he still made her heart skip a beat and he was a damn fine lover. When he was confident her fingers were clean he returned to the task at hand and replaced his mouth at her opening. He worked her into her first orgasm with his mouth before kissing his way up her body, stopping for a few seconds to give both breasts attention. His hand cupped one breast while his mouth lavished attention on the other and then he switched. Tiara grasped his short hair in both hands urging him on.

Jensen felt an urgency to be buried deep inside Tiara. He kissed over her collar bone, up her neck and over her chin until his mouth came down on hers. His tongue probed at her lips requesting entry and Tiara was happy to allow him in. Their tongues met in a dance as old as time as Jensen covered her body with his own. Tiara could feel him at her opening and she raised her hips trying to entice him inside. Jensen smiled an almost wicked smile and pushed forward just enough to break past her entrance, but not enough to give her all of him. He withdrew and watched as Tiara's eyes grew wide and she whimpered in protest.

Pushing forward again he gave her a little more this time but again he withdrew. This time he leaned down to kiss her before nipping at her bottom lip and sucking it into his own mouth. She could still taste herself on his lips and this caused her to writhe beneath him. Jensen knew what she wanted so he pushed forward again. This time she cried out as he gave her all that he had and buried himself to the hilt. She felt his body crash against hers causing an orgasm to build in her. She rotated her hips to cause the right amount of friction and Jensen growled into her neck. He nipped her shoulder and picked up his pace. Tiara threw her head back and reveled in the feel of Jensen filling her completely and loving the bite on her shoulder. Tiara threw her legs around his waist and Jensen plunged forward a few more hard times and soon filled her with his warmth. She could feel him pulsing deep inside her pushing her even more over the edge.

Later they laid together wrapped up in a tangle of arms and legs. Jensen stroked his fingers up and down Tiara's arm and felt as content as he believed he had in a long time. They soon drifted off to sleep for a while.

***************************************

Thalia woke with an urgency to go to the bathroom. She disentangled herself from Jared and ran to the bathroom. When she came back into the room she saw the blinds open and realized they had slept with them that way. She looked toward the bed and noticed that Jared was watching her, propped on one elbow. He almost leered at her as she put a little more sway in her hips and walked to the window. She made a show of pulling the blinds letting her cover up ride high in the back, giving Jared a view of her cheeks. She looked seductively over her shoulder and smiled at the look in his eyes. He threw back the covers and she saw just how happy he was. "Why my Sun and Stars I do believe you're happy to see me.", she purred as she walked toward the bed. She stopped just before she actually reached the bed and just looked at Jared. How lucky she felt that this wonderful man was in her life.

She took in his near beauty. He could have been a model if he had wished. His lithe body and tanned skin beckoned to her. His long hair was tucked behind his ear and she longed to feel his large hands on her body bring her immense pleasure. "Why don't you come over here and just see how happy I am to see you.", Jared said seductively. Thalia slowly crawled onto the bed but just out of reach of Jared. She underestimated the length of his arms though as he reached out with lightening quickness and grabbed her arm, pulling her on top of him. His other arm reached around her body and pulled her cover up off over her head. She was left in her bikini but not for long. Jared deftly untied the top and let it fall off. He mouth sought her breasts as his hands worked on removing her bottoms.

He lavished attention to her breasts for a few before he quickly moved so that she was on her stomach in front of him. He removed his trunks and then ran his hands over her back. He gently scratched his short nails over her back and then began to kiss where his hands had been. He held onto her hips as his mouth made its way down her spine. She turned her head to try and watch what he was doing. When he came to the top of her hip he noticed the little heart that was a darker shade than the surrounding area. He licked around the shape with his tongue and Thalia buried her face in the bed trying to stifle the sounds she was making. Jared then gently nipped the heart before he sat up. He reached to lift her hips just slightly and then positioned himself at her moist opening. He pushed forward gently and entered her causing her to tremble with passion. He held onto her hips as he began moving in and out of her bringing her to a quick orgasm.

Feeling her need for a change of pace Jared began moving a little faster and soon they were both slick with sweat. While he was still inside Thalia he leaned forward and bit her shoulder blade causing her to scream out his name. Jared smiled against her skin and increased his speed a little more. Soon she was crashing over the edge and Jared was close behind her. He grunted out her name as he pulsed deep inside her. When they we both sated Jared fell forward and Thalia relished the weight of him. He didn't stay on her long and rolled onto his side and pulled her close.

**************************************

A couple hours later there was a knock on Jared and Thalia's door. Thalia had already thrown on one of Jared's tee shirts and a pair of her shorts earlier and Jared had on something similar. He secretly loved when Thalia wore his shirts. It was Clif, "Hey guys I've got an update for y'all kinda. Can you get Jensen and Tiara in here?" Thalia went to the adjoining door and knocked. Tiara came to the door in a cute sun dress, "Hey Clif is here. He needs to talk to us. Can y'all come in here?", Thalia asked. "Sure. Let me tell Jensen. He's just getting out of the shower.", Tiara responded. Thalia nodded and went back to the room. Jared was on the bed and he pulled her down onto his knee. Clif set up a laptop where he pulled up more pictures. Soon Tiara and Jensen joined them and sat where they could see the laptop as well. "There have been more pictures posted but we think we've figured out who it is. It seems to be three girls that we've turned down for an interview. They were working on some kind of interview but they were asking lots of questions about Destiel and even Wincest."

Jared's face grew hard, "I remember them. You escorted them off of the property not too long before Thalia came to work there." Clif nodded, "Yes those are the ones. We'll find them and get them out of here too. Jared reached for the laptop and flipped through the pictures. There were pictures from where they went to the spa but of course none inside the spa. There were some of Jared and Thalia as they slept and a few of Jensen and Tiara from before their blinds were pulled. "This needs to stop!", Jensen said angrily. "We're on vacation!" Clif assured them that it would be taken care of by morning.


	13. Chapter 13

Clif told the two couples to go ahead and make their trip to Tulum. He would go with them and since he had photos of the girls. They all boarded the bus that would take them on the trip to Tulum. Thalia leaned against Jared in the seat. He put a long arm around her and pulled her close. She pulled her feet out of her flip flops and up onto the seat Indian style where she could look out the window. Jared threw their beach towels over her lap. She looked over her shoulder up at him and he leaned to kiss her lips. As their kiss ended he nuzzled her neck and nipped at her earlobe. Her hair was in a ponytail so it exposed her neck to him. "You look too damn sexy.", he growled softly into her ear. "I could just eat you up!" Thalia brazenly trailed a finger up his thigh teasing by slipping just under the hem of his trunks. Jared sucked in a breath. "You're trying to start something that's going to get you in trouble.", he whisper growled. Thalia gave Jared a wicked smile.

Tiara and Jensen tried to ignore the couple sitting across the aisle from them. Jensen marveled at how affectionate Jared was with Thalia. He had always been a hugger but he seemed almost brave around her. Tiara curled into Jensen and whispered up at him, "Are they making out over there?" Jensen winked at Tiara, "I think you're right. Are you jealous?" Tiara blushes but she runs her fingers over Jensen's pecs giving him a different signal. Jensen leans into her and kisses her deeply His body is hiding her from the aisle as he slips his hand from her hip, along her ribs and over to her breast. His thumb plays across her ever hardening nipple as his mouth continues its assault on hers. Tiara moans into his mouth and her hand travels up his leg to grip his thigh.

Just as the bus was beginning to fill up there was some commotion at the front. Jared being the tallest and better able to see over the backs of the seats sat up enough that he could see what the commotion was. He never removed his arm from around Thalia though almost as if keeping her protected. Jensen and Tiara were looking to see what was going on as well. They knew that Clif was sitting at the front watching for the women that had been taking the pictures of them. Jared could see Clif standing up and talking pretty harshly to someone that wasn't even on the bus yet. Thalia laces her fingers through Jared's and looks up at him with what could only be described as terrified green eyes. Jared looks down at her and his kind eyes make Thalia feel more at ease. "It's going to be alright. Clif has them." Thalia looks under Jared's arm and sees that Jensen also has his arms around Tiara. Security is called and the women are escorted back inside the building. Clif talks to the head of security for a few minutes and then comes back onto the bus.

The driver closes the door and begins to pull out of the resort. Clif makes his way down the aisle to sit for a few minutes in front of Jared and Jensen. "They were trying to get onto the bus. They had their camera and a long lens. They claimed that they were only sightseeing but when we checked their camera there were pictures of the four of you on there. Their camera has been confiscated and they're being handled back at the resort." Tiara blew out a relieved breath and Jensen gathered her into his arms. "Thank you Clif for taking care of that.", Jared says as he reaches his hand out to shake Clif's. Clif nods before standing and walking back to the front where his seat was beside his friend.

The ride to Tulum takes about thirty minutes. Jared sits holding Thalia in his arms and stroking his fingertips over her arm. She rests against him and breathes in his manly scent. This has been an unbelievable trip so far even with the women following them. When they got there Jensen and Tiara were the first off of the bus. They were given time to visit the restrooms and do a little shopping before they were taken to the ruins. The walk to the ruins was a long 3 mile hike but the couples walked together talking animatedly and holding hands. Thalia had out her camera making pictures of all the things around them and they took turns taking pictures with each other. Once they even had a nice couple stop and offer to take a picture of the four of them.

They enjoyed hearing the rich history of Tulum. It was a beautiful place on the ocean, that ocean was the bluest that any of them had ever seen. Nearing the end of the tour the guide told them they could walk down the long flight of scary looking stairs to the beach below. There they could play in the surf for about an hour. The four started down the stairs and about halfway down Thalia stepped wrong and her ankle rolled to the outside. She went down to her knee and Jared reached to keep her from falling down the stairs. "Thalia are you alright?", Jared asks, his voice a bit shaky. He looks down at her with his face full of concern. "I will be. I twisted it though and I'm not sure that I can put weight on it." Jared looks relieved and Jensen and Tiara look on as he takes her foot in his large hand and feels of it to see that it's only sprained. Satisfied that it is he steps down two steps below Thalia, "Hop on my back. I'll carry you the rest of the way. The water will feel good on it." Thalia starts to resist and Jared gives her a look. "I don't even want to hear you're too heavy. You probably weigh 100 lbs soaking wet!" Thalia gives in and places her hands on Jared's shoulders and hops onto his back. Jared holds her easily and they finish their descent down the stairs.

Jensen took Jared's backpack with their water and towels in it and placed it along with their stuff on a nearby rock. Jared carried Thalia down to the ocean's edge after she pulled her cover up over her head and threw on top of their bags. He sits her down on her good foot and then turns to face her. "Does it hurt?", he asks. "A little. It throbs some but I'll be ok." Jared smiles and lifts her in his arms and carries her into the cool surf. The water feels wonderful and that combined with the feel of Jared's strong arms around her makes Thalia begin to laugh almost uncontrollably. Jared flashes his perfect teeth at her in his own huge grin and she reaches to run her finger down his jawline, stopping for a second at his dimple and then continuing on to his chin. She rubs her thumb down the cleft in his chin and then pulls his mouth down onto hers. They stand in the surf with the water lapping around them and kiss deeply.

Jensen and Tiara watch for a few seconds. "I think he's lost to her.", Tiara says as she hooks her arm around Jensen's neck and looks into his green eyes. Jensen nods, "He couldn't have done better. She's a great woman for him. He's never been so happy and relaxed." Jensen and Tiara then do some kissing of their own not caring who was around to see them. Before it was time to go they had the same couple that had taken their picture earlier to grab Thalia's camera. They made another picture with the guys holding the girls in their arms and waist deep in the clear blue water. The girls had one arm around the guys necks and the other in the air throwing the peace sign. They all were laughing and happier than they had been in a long time.

When it was time to go back Jensen took both backpacks so that Jared could carry Thalia on his back up the stairs and back to the shops. They shopped for a while and Jared bought Thalia a silver necklace with a turtle that it's legs and head moved. Jensen bought Tiara a really ornate silver ring that she wore on her right middle finger. Jared bought himself a huge emerald green sombrero and Jensen picked up a two person hammock. The ride back to the resort was a quiet one. Jared had gotten Thalia a bottle of Tylenol to help with the pain of her swollen ankle. She soon falls asleep with her head in his lap. Jensen sits across the aisle with Tiara. "You're pretty crazy about her aren't you?", Jensen says as he looks at his friend. Jared looks over at Jensen, "Yeah I think I am. We told each other that we love each other." Tiara watched Jared's expression as he was talking. She was so happy that he had found someone that made him happy. Jensen nodded, "I like her. She makes you happy. Tiara and I can tell how happy you have been since she's been around. We're proud for you man."

They all decided to do things on their own tonight since Thalia didn't feel like getting out. Jared called and arranged for room service to be delivered. He then ran her a bubble bath and helped her in. He spent the rest of the night taking care of her.


	14. Chapter 14

Since Jared and Thalia were staying in tonight Jensen decided that he would do something for Tiara. He had had something on his mind for a few weeks now and especially since he found out he was going to be a dad. He called the front desk and soon had everything set up. Tiara emerged from the shower a few minutes after Jensen had finished his call. "Hey baby. I've got a surprise so while I shower why don't you put on that really pretty ivory dress and make yourself even prettier.", Jensen said to Tiara as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her sweetly. Tiara raised one eyebrow, "Just what have you done Jensen?" "You'll find out soon enough. Now I need to get ready." He kisses her one last time before he heads to the shower. Tiara shakes her head, wondering just what Jensen has done and goes to put on makeup and curl her hair. She curls it so that it hangs in soft waves and puts the finishing touches on her makeup.

While Jensen is finishing getting ready, sometimes primping more than Tiara, Tiara knocks quietly on the door to Jared and Thalia's room. Jared opens the door and looks down at Tiara, "Damn Tiara! You look beautiful!", Jared says as his eyes go wide and he leans down to kiss Tiara's cheek. "Thank you Jared. Jensen is taking me out. He told me to get dressed and fixed up.", She twirls in the doorway showing off her ivory colored lace over satin knee length dress. Her auburn waves fall gently over her shoulder where she had pinned it to one side to expose the right side of her neck. Jared whistles and Thalia sits up on the bed behind him. "Tiara you do look beautiful.", she says from her vantage point.

Tiara walks over to the bed, following Jared as he heads that direction at the sound of Thalia's voice. Jared sits on the edge of the bed, smoothing a finger over Thalia's swollen ankle. Tiara looks down at her friend, "I wanted to check on you before we went out. Make sure you're doing alright but it looks like Jared is taking good care of you.", she giggles and winks in Jared's direction. Thalia cups his face in her hand and Jared leans into her touch, "Yes he's a good nurse.", she teases and Jared smiles sheepishly. Jensen walks in the room hearing the conversation and chimes in, "Yeah well that's Jared, sweet little nursemaid." Jensen stands there with a mischievous look on his face. Tiara turns and sees him standing with his hands in his pockets. He's wearing a nice navy blue suit and a white shirt with a red and navy striped tie. Tiara almost swoons at how handsome he looks. She halfway hopes they have a little boy as handsome as Jensen.

Tiara walks over to Jensen and stands on tiptoe to kiss his cheek, "You look really handsome baby." Jensen blushes and nods a silent thank you to Tiara. "I don't look near as beautiful as you do.", he says looking into her blue eyes. Jared and Thalia watch the exchange between the couple and smile at their friends. They all know that soon enough they'll have to head back to their real lives and the late nights filming but for now they're enjoying paradise. Jensen continues to look down into Tiara's eyes, "We better get going. They're waiting on us.", he says almost too quiet for Jared and Thalia to hear. Tiara nods to him and they turn to look at the couple on the bed. "You two have a good night, we've got somewhere to be in just a few minutes. Thalia I'm glad you're feeling alright. Jared you take care of her and get her back on her feet.", Jensen winks at Thalia and she smiles prettily at him. Tiara gives a small wave and they turn to leave, shutting the door between the rooms behind them.

********************************************

A golf cart is waiting on Jensen and Tiara as they step out of their complex. Jensen helps Tiara into the seat and then climbs in beside her, putting his arm around her as he sits down. The driver takes them to a secluded area on the beach where a table with two place settings and candles is set up. Jensen pulls out Tiara's chair for her and waits for her to be seated. He helps her push toward the table and then goes to sit in his own chair. A waiter brings them sparkling cider and a waitress brings the first course soup and salad. The couple sits together and eats and talks quietly. When the first course is finished they're brought the second course of steak and potatoes. By the time the dessert is ready to be served, Tiara thinks she may pop from all the food she's eaten. She watches as Jensen becomes more and more fidgety as the meal progresses. "Are you alright?", she questions as she reaches to lay her hand over his much larger one.

Jensen clears his throat and nods but doesn't quite meet Tiara's eyes. She frowns slightly and squeezes his hand. He finally looks up at her and she is sure she sees tears in his eyes but the candle light is not very bright. He suddenly stands and walks over beside her chair. Tiara turns and takes his face in her hands as he kneels in the sand beside her. He pulls a box from his pocket and looks up at her, opening the box as he does. Almost nervously he begins, "Tiara I've been thinking about this for a while, even before you told me about the baby. I want you to not only be the mother of my children but I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?", he holds the 3 carat princess cut diamond to Tiara. Tiara begins to cry as she whispers, "Yes, Jensen! Yes I will marry you!" She leans down to kiss him, pulling his face to hers. Their lips met with a passion that only the two of them shared. When they broke from their kiss Jensen slid the ring onto Tiara's finger. He pulled her to her feet, their dessert forgotten and he led her back to the golf cart.

*******************************************

Back in Jared and Thalia's room, Thalia watched TV while Jared showered. She heard the shower turn off, giving her an almost wicked thought. She knew Jared would shave because he always did when he got out of the shower. His beard grew very quickly and while he was here he was keeping it off. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and hobbled into the bathroom and hopped up onto the counter. Jared didn't see her as she made her way by the shower door and she was happy. He had the towel over his head drying his hair when she passed. She smiled as she watched him through the glass door from her perch on the bathroom counter. He had his back to her and she admired his firm bottom before he wrapped the towel around his slim waist.

He stepped from the shower with his head down but when he looked up and saw her sitting on the counter he gave her a bright smile and stepped over to her. Thalia reached for Jared's waist and pulled him between her legs. "How did you get in here? Isn't your ankle bothering you?", Jared looked down at Thalia and she had the sudden thought that his eyes looked like a beautiful piece of amber with the sun shining through. "I'm a pretty tough girl. I wanted to surprise you. Can I help you shave?", she looks at him through her long dark lashes and he melts. His hands slide up her bare legs before his hands clasp her hips and he pulls her forward until her body touches his. She feels his hardness and leans into him until their lips meet and their tongues start their duel.

They kiss for several seconds before Thalia pulls back reluctantly. "Now about that shave?" Jared purses his lips together and smiles, "Anything for you half pint." Thalia picks up the shaving cream and squirts a little in her hand. She rubs her fingers together to form a lather and then begins to work it onto Jared's chiseled face. He stands with his hands resting on her thighs and lets her do her thing. She picks up the razor and runs it under the warm water in the sink before she lays it against his face. She gently runs it over his stubble beneath the lather, slowly revealing the smooth, tanned skin below. When she has finished and there are only a few spots of shaving cream left she takes a warm hand towel and wipes the rest from his face. She then leans forward and kisses him again.

He moans into her mouth and then slides his hands up her thighs again. Thalia reaches for the towel and tugs gently, letting it fall to the floor at his feet. He's already hard and ready for her. She takes him in her hand and looks into his eyes that have darkened a bit with passion, while she begins to stroke him gently but firmly. She bites her bottom lip, causing Jared to suck in a breath and harden just a little bit more in her hand. His fingers hook into the tops of her satin shorts and he begins to pull them over her hips, lifting her easily from the counter so that he can remove them. Her contact with him is broken for just a second as he removes her shorts and lets them fall to the floor along with his towel. Her hand returns to continue working his length as his fingers slide up the inside of one thigh until they reach the spot they are searching for. He rubs along her opening, wetting his fingers just a bit before he lets two fingers slip inside her, causing her to bite her bottom lip again and throw back her head. This is the invitation that Jared is waiting for as he leans in to nip gently along the column of her neck.

Thalia strokes Jared's length a few more times and then reaches to pull him toward her. His fingers leave her body and she feels him pressing a more pleasurable part against her opening. He pushes forward just enough to barely enter her and she leans to kiss along his neck, letting her tongue play along the pulse in his neck. She pulls his hips forward and wraps her legs around his waist causing him to enter her more deeply. His hands grip her bottom and he lifts her off the counter so that he can stand to his full height. Thalia begins to use her thighs to move herself up and down Jared's length as he walks toward the bed. When he reaches the bed he sits on the edge and Thalia unwraps her legs from his waist. She is now on her knees as she impales herself on him over and over. They kiss as they make love urgently but with great passion. Soon Jared feels his orgasm build after Thalia has already crashed over the edge and is gripping him tightly. He spills himself inside her and she bites down on his shoulder, crying out as she does.

They stay in that position for several minutes as they catch their breath before Jared lifts Thalia off of him and lays her back onto the bed. He comes down beside her and pulls the cover over their naked bodies and they are soon sound asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. As Jared begins to drift off he silently thanks God for this woman in his life and vows to make her life as easy as possible.


	15. Chapter 15

Jensen and Tiara made it back to the room. At the door Jensen stopped Tiara and she looked at him confused. "Why can't we go on in? I want to celebrate some more.", she said seductively. "Oh we're going to but isn't it customary for me to carry you over the threshold?", Jensen says as he lifts Tiara easily off of the floor. Tiara throws her head back and laughs, "No silly that's AFTER the wedding!" Jensen shrugs, "Oh well we'll doubly take care of that then." He opens the door with one hand and carries Tiara into the room. Once inside he lets her body slide down the front of his, never taking his hands from her hips. Tiara stands on tiptoe as Jensen leans down to kiss her gently at first and then with more force. Their tongues slide along each other and Tiara tastes the whiskey Jensen drank a little while ago.

Breaking their kiss Tiara grasps the front of Jensen's shirt and pulls him toward the bed. Jensen begins removing his jacket causing Tiara to tremble as his shirt strains over his broad shoulders at the movement. When his jacket was off he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against him. She felt that he had hardened and this caused her to let out a little moan of pleasure. Jensen smiled at the sound and leaned in to nip at her neck as his hands traveled down her body and grasped the bottom of her dress lifting it over her head in one smooth move. Tiara was left standing in front of Jensen in her pale pink bra and panties. He tan had deepened since they had been in Mexico and the color of her underwear enhanced this. Tiara reached out and began unbuttoning Jensen's shirt as he worked on unbuckling his belt and the button on his pants.

By that time Tiara had the shirt open and was pushing it off of his shoulders. She leaned in and kissed his chest and brushed his hands out of the way to finish the job he had started on his pants. She unzipped his pants and pushed them off of his hips, letting them fall to the floor. Jensen had already kicked his shoes off so he stepped easily out of his pants as they pooled on the floor. Tiara's tongue laved at Jensen's nipple as her hands slipped past the waistband of his boxer briefs and grasped his hard length below. Jensen sucks in a breath before he slides his own hand into the front of Tiara's panties. His fingers soon find what they're searching for and he plunges two deep inside her. He begins to work his fingers inside her and soon she is clinging to him with an orgasm that rocks her to her very core. In a flash they are both naked and Jensen is lifting Tiara to lay her on the bed before him. He stands over her and looks down at the virtual buffet before him.

Crawling between her legs he leans down without touching her anywhere else and kisses her deeply. Looking down into her eyes after a few seconds kissing he says to her, "We've made love before but this time you are mine. You are all mine.", he almost growled. Tiara thought he sounded as if he were using his "Dean" voice and she smiled. She reached for him, trailing her fingers along his ribs, "Well then make me all yours.", she purrs. Jensen needs no further encouragement. He slowly lowers himself to cover her, his hardness probing at her moisture. He gently pushes forward and slips easily inside. She had adjusted long ago to his size but recently, and she assumed it was being pregnant; she seemed to want him more and more. Tiara reaches around and places her hands on Jensen's bottom as he begins to move inside her. They kiss and writhe together until they were both slick with sweat. As Tiara felt herself getting close she began rocking her hips, increasing her friction and making her orgasm build until she soon crashed over the edge. Jensen soon followed, pulsing inside her and increasing Tiara's pleasure beyond where it had already been.

They lay together after, snuggled into each other. Jensen's face was buried in Tiara's neck and he breathed in her scent. Tiara trailed her fingers up and down Jensen's muscular arm and felt like the luckiest woman in the world. She not only was going to have his baby but now she would be his wife. She couldn't wait to share their news with Thalia and Jared. She smiled thinking of Jared's reaction.

Two months later**********************

The foursome were back to work and Tiara's ever growing stomach was the topic of so many conversations around the set that it was almost a joke. She and Jensen had waited to find out what they were having so there were lots of questions about that. Jared had moved in with Thalia or they stayed in his trailer whenever they had late night shoots. As Tiara had imagined, Jared was beside himself with glee when he found out that his friend had asked Tiara to marry him. They even teased Jared a bit about still being in paradise and if he was going to follow suit with Thalia. He assured them that they weren't ready for that step just yet.

Today was the first day of shooting the episode where Sam would be tortured so much by Lucifer that he would wind up in an institution. Thalia had selected the costuming for this with the thought of enhancing Jared's muscular physique. His white t shirt did just that and his white pants made Thalia a little weak in the knees. She walked over to Tiara's office just before they started filming the first of those scenes. She thought maybe Tiara would walk over with her and watch some of the filming. Tiara was typing away on her keyboard as Thalia walked in. "Hey little momma. How are you feeling today?" Tiara stopped what she was doing and spun her chair around to look at Thalia. "I'm doing ok. Just tired all of the time now." Thalia gave her a wicked grin, "Well maybe Jensen should let you get more rest at night." , she teased. Tiara laughed and blushed slightly. Thalia knew she had hit a sensitive spot. "Anyway I was wondering if you would want to walk over with me and watch some of the filming. Jared is about to start the institution filming."

"I guess I could for a little while. I was thinking of going to lay down.", Tiara answered. "Well I'll understand if you would rather go lay down. I'll walk down and watch anyway." Tiara shook her head, "No I want to for a little while. Maybe the fresh air will wake me up some." The girls headed out to the site where they were filming and found Jensen watching. He pulled Tiara into his arms when she walked over to him and kissed her deeply. He said a few things very softly to her that Thalia couldn't hear and then stepped over and kissed Thalia's cheek. "I'll get you girls some chairs so you can sit and watch.", he said before bounding off and grabbing a couple director's chairs. Thalia noticed that they had Jared and Jensen's names on them. Jensen helped Tiara into his chair and Thalia hopped up into Jared's.

Jared was in the middle of a scene but soon noticed Thalia sitting and watching. He gave her a small smile and a wink. She pretended to blow him a kiss deepening his dimples. She could see he had forgone shaving today and his stubble made her want to smooth her palm over his jaw. Later, she thought with an almost evil grin. Jensen stayed close to Tiara during the filming and even stood behind her at some point to rub her shoulders. She lay her head back and he kissed her neck. "Why don't you head back to the trailer and I'll be over as soon as I can break away from here?", he offered. Tiara nodded and then looked to Thalia. "I'm going to head back to the trailer and lay down now. You don't mind do you?" Thalia leaned to give Tiara a hug. "Of course I don't mind. You need your rest. I'm going to hang out here and watch a while longer." Tiara nodded and told Thalia bye and then kissed Jensen goodbye.

Finally Jared got a break so he made his way over to Thalia. He stepped up between her legs and she reached to touch his jaw since she had been itching to do that for a while. "You came just to watch me?", he said almost amused. "Yes you know I did. I don't get to see you in action near enough.", Thalia smiled up at him. Jared cocked his eyebrow, "Oh you don't? I thought you got to see me in action more than anyone!", he said wickedly. Thalia playfully hit him on the shoulder, "You know what I mean!" She giggled and Jared leaned in and covered her mouth with his own. She gave in to his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her hands in his long hair. It was mussed just the way she liked it. "How late do you have to work tonight?", she asked as they pulled back from their kiss. "I'm afraid I'm going to be late tonight. If you want to go back to the house it's fine with me. I'll have Clif bring me over later.", he said looking into her eyes. Thalia shook her head, "No I think I'll go crash at the trailer tonight. Wake me up if I'm asleep when you come in. Promise?" Jared promises and they kiss one last time before Thalia heads in the direction of the trailer.

A few hours later Jared finally makes it to the trailer. Thalia was curled up on the couch reading a book when he stumbled in. She looked up at him with concern written all over her face at the sight of him. He looked as if he had been through the ringer. When he saw her sitting on the couch he almost lost it. He stumbled toward her and then collapsed onto his knees. Thalia threw her book onto the couch and bounded toward Jared. When she reached him she wrapped her arms around him and standing, him on his knees he leaned into her, resting his head against her breast. She held him for a few minutes before he looked up at her with a pained look on his face. She reached to brush the ever present stray locks out of his eyes on the right side. "Jared are you ok?", she asked with concern. "I will be now that I'm with you." Jared pulled her close again and she stood there cradling him against her breast.


	16. Chapter 16

Thalia stood and held Jared for as long as he needed her to comfort him. She didn't ask questions and he didn't talk. She stood there cradling his head against her body and stroking his silky hair. She thought he may have been crying but she couldn't tell and she didn't want to move to check to see. Finally he looked up into her eyes and there were tears in his own, causing his eyes to be more green than hazel. Not really sure what to say Thalia waited for Jared to talk. Sometimes she had found that silence was golden. Jared finally took a deep breath and blew it out as he pulled Thalia close again, wrapping his long arms around her body. "Thank you for letting me fall apart on you.", he said as he looked back up at Thalia. She held his face between her hands. "That's what a relationship is about Jared. I'm here for you through thick and thin. Do you want to talk about what's going on?" Jared looked like a child as he stayed there on his knees in front of Thalia.

Finally tired of being on his knees Jared sat on the floor with his back against the couch and pulled Thalia down with him. He had her straddle his lap where he could look at her as he talked. "I really am alright but some days what we do gets to me. Some days it gets to Jensen too and occasionally it gets to both of us. I'm dealing with being tortured by Lucifer to the point that Sam isn't able to sleep or eat or anything else." Thalia listened quietly but laced her fingers through Jared's as he talked. He looked down at their hands laced together and felt a love for Thalia that he hadn't felt before. "Anyway I guess it just got to me tonight. I knew you were here and I got to come home to you. Thank you again for that." Thalia smiled at Jared before she leaned in to kiss his lips. Breaking their kiss she reaches up and runs her index finger along the cleft in his chin and Jared closed his eyes. She watched him and marveled at the life she had with him. "Anytime you need to cry on my shoulder you know I'm here. I told you at the beach that I love you and I do."

Jared gathered her in his arms and tucked her head under his chin, "I love you Thalia. I've been very blessed that you have come into my life." He holds her for a few more seconds and then she sits up, "Let's go to bed. I think you need some rest and I want to hold you, to take care of you. What time do you have to be in for shooting tomorrow?" "I don't have to be in before 1 tomorrow.", Jared answers her. Thalia stands and reaches for Jared's hand, helping him up off the floor. Sadie licks his hand as he passes by her laying on the couch. He follows Thalia to the back of the trailer where she crawled into the king sized bed. She lay back onto the pillows and held out her arms to Jared as he followed her. He lay his head over onto her shoulder and she wrapped him up in her arms, comforting him for a change. "I love that even though you're this big, tough guy that you can rely on me for comfort sometimes. Thank you for giving me that opportunity." Jared doesn't answer but gives a little bit of a nervous laugh.

They soon fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Thalia stirred from her sleep at one point during the night when she felt Jared jerk in his sleep a few times. She gently ran her nails over his back until he was still again. She would try to remember to ask him about it in the morning.

***********************************

The next morning Tiara wasn't feeling the best so Jensen got up and went out to grab some breakfast. He first stopped at Jared's trailer and knocked on the door quietly. Thalia came to the door, "I am going for breakfast. Do you guys need anything?", he says from the second step. Thalia looked toward the back of the trailer almost with a worried look on her face. "I've got stuff to fix here. Jared is still sleeping and I'm going to let him sleep for a while longer. He had a rough night last night." Jensen nodded, "I figured he must have. He came straight here last night. I'm glad he has you." Thalia could see the sincerity in Jensen's eyes. "Thank you Jensen and thank you for checking with us. Jensen gave a little wave and told Thalia goodbye. She closed the door and Jensen went after breakfast for himself and Tiara.

He picked up their favorite things for breakfast and drove back to the studio. Tiara was sitting up on the couch when he came in and she looked a little worse than she had when he left. Sitting the food on the bar he went to Tiara, "Oh baby are you not feeling any better?" Tiara shook her head as a tear silently slipped down her cheek. "Do you want me to take you in to the doctor?", he says as he takes her hand in his own. "As bad as I hate to I really think I need to go. I don't want there to be something wrong with this pregnancy." Jensen looked worried, "You have six weeks left right?" Tiara nodded and placed her free hand over her stomach. "Ok you eat if you feel like you can and I'll grab a quick shower and let Jared and Thalia know what's going on." Jensen gave Tiara a quick kiss on her cheek and then bolted to the shower.

Tiara forced herself to eat some of the breakfast and then placed what was left in the refrigerator. She really hoped that this baby wasn't trying to come early but better that than there be something really wrong with him or her. Jensen was soon back in the living room with his phone in his hand. He placed a call to Thalia thinking that Jared may still be asleep. When Jared answered a little out of breath it threw Jensen for a brief second. "Oh ummm….Jared? I was expecting Thalia. Did I interrupt something?", he said breaking into a very Dean like leer. He laughed into the phone as he listened to Jared's answer. "Ok well y'all have fun! I wanted to let you know that I'm taking Tiara to the doctor. She's not feeling well and we need to get that checked out. I'll let you know what's going on when we know something. Ok man thanks."

With that he hung up the phone and turned to Tiara. "Well that was awkward! I interrupted them!" Tiara rolled her eyes at Jensen, "We need to go. I'm not going to feel any better standing here discussing Jared and Thalia's sexcapades!" Jensen laughed and shook his head but headed toward the door, opening it for Tiara and helping her down the steps. He held the door for her as she climbed in and he drove her to the doctor.


	17. Chapter 17

Tiara and Jensen arrived at the doctor's office and she was soon sent back when they told the girl at the front desk what was going on. Jensen was allowed to go back with Tiara as the tests were run. He stood beside her, holding her hand as the doctor checked her. "Ok Tiara it looks as if you're in early labor. We're going to send you over to the hospital and see if we can stop these contractions but I'll need to keep you overnight.", the doctor said as he looked at first Tiara and then Jensen. Tiara begins to cry and Jensen wraps her in his arms. "Thank you doctor.", he says sincerely. With that the doctor leaves the room and leaves Jensen to comfort Tiara. "Hey baby, it's going to be alright. I'm here and they can film Jared's part and if they need me Thalia can probably come stay with you long enough for me to film. We just want this little one to be well and healthy." Tiara nods and allows Jensen to hold her in his strong arms. She cries into his shirt until she's finally got control of her emotions.

The nurse comes in with the paperwork they will need for the hospital next door. Jensen helps Tiara gather her stuff and her composure and they walk out together holding hands. At the hospital Jensen tells Tiara to sit and he goes to the desk to start the paperwork and the insurance forms. When everything is ready a nurse comes with a wheelchair and has Tiara sit. She takes the couple to their room and Jensen proceeds to call Thalia to let her know what's going on and to ask her to grab a few things for Tiara's stay. Thalia answers on the second ring, "Thalia, it's Jensen. They're going to keep Tiara at least overnight to monitor her. She's in early labor and they want to stop her contractions. Yeah she's going to be fine but she's a little upset and worried. Do you mind to go to our trailer and grab a few things for her? Yeah her overnight bag is packed in the closet and she wants her book off of the bedside table. Thank you so much for everything."

When he gets off of the phone Tiara is in the bed with her hospital gown on. A nurse comes in to put in her IV and get her meds started to help with stopping the contractions. Jensen stays out of the way but close to Tiara's side as the nurse works. She's a very pleasant older woman who gets the IV in quickly and almost painlessly. Tiara thanks her as she finishes and leaves. She turns to Jensen who relays to her what is going on, "Thalia is going to bring your overnight bag when Jared is finished filming. She said she was going to stay with him during filming because he had a rough time of it last night." Tiara nodded and fiddled with the tape holding her IV in place.

*************************************

Thalia went and grabbed the things from Tiara's and Jensen's trailer and threw them into her car before walking over to where Jared was filming. He was sitting in his chair with another one pulled up beside him. The empty chair wasn't quite as empty as it at first seemed to be. He had a plate of food in his lap and two more in the chair beside him. Thalia laughed and shook her head as she stepped around in front of Jared and he placed his plate in the chair with the other two. Thalia went to stand in between Jared's legs and watched as he licked food off of his fingers. She stands on tip toe to kiss his lips and he gives her a goofy grin. "Enjoying your feast, sweets?", she says as she winks at him. "I have enough to share.", Jared says and give Thalia puppy eyes. She grabs one of the plates and sits it in his lap, opening it up to see what he had in there.

Jared reaches and grabs a fry and holds it out to Thalia after dipping it in catsup. She took the proffered fry between her teeth and looks into Jared's eyes as she chews. When she swallows she says, "So I talked to Jensen. They're going to keep Tiara overnight at least because she's in early labor. They're trying to stop her labor and they want to monitor her. Jensen asked if I would bring her some stuff and I told him I would as soon as you were finished shooting." She reached for the half eaten burger and took a bite of it after flicking a tomato out of the way. "You know you don't have to stay with me. The part I have to do tonight isn't as bad as last night. I promise I'll be fine. Besides I love knowing you'll be at the trailer waiting on me." Thalia looks into Jared's eyes and she thinks she would probably do whatever he asked when he looks at her like that. She finally relents and they kiss before she heads toward her car and to the hospital to take Tiara her stuff.

Thalia visited with Tiara and Jensen for a little while and even stayed while Jensen went to get himself some supper. He picked up something else for Tiara too as the hospital food wasn't the greatest in the world. She checked her phone pretty often to see if she had heard from Jared. She was still a little worried about him but he insisted that she not wait on him. Soon visiting hours were up so she kissed Tiara on the cheek and then turned to hug Jensen and accept a kiss on the cheek from him before she headed back to the studio.

When she walked into the trailer Sadie was on the couch. She had something tied around her neck. Thalia walked over to her and rubbed her behind the ears, "What do you have silly girl? Is daddy home?" Thalia could see that it was a note. She untied it and opened the envelope and read the writing. She knew immediately that it was Jared's handwriting. "Waiting on you in the bedroom." Thalia smiles and then walks to grab a couple beers out of the refrigerator. She scratches Sadie's head one more time before kicking off her shoes and padding lightly to the back room where the bedroom was. When she opened the door she found Jared on the bed with candles lit all around the room. Thalia walks in and hands Jared a bottle of beer. He takes it from her and drinks some of it and then sits it on the bedside table. Motioning for her to come sit on the bed beside him Jared says, "Come here." Thalia shudders at the sound of his low, sexy voice.

She climbs onto the bed with him and he starts kissing her hungrily and burying his hands in her hair. He gripped a handful of her hair and pulled kind of hard, exposing her neck to his ravenous mouth. Nibbling and licking her neck he pulled her into his lap. One hand on her hip ground her against his growing hardness. He gripped her hair tighter and growled, "I want you so damn bad!" Thalia whimpered and allowed her hands to wander over his taunt body beneath the grey v neck t shirt. She was willingly giving herself to him however he wanted her. Ripping his mouth from her neck, both hands grabbed onto her hips and lifted her off of him. He flipped her almost roughly onto her back on the bed and began franticly working at the button and zipper on her jeans. When he had them open he grabbed the top of her jeans and peeled them roughly from her body. Thalia mewled as she felt herself grow wet over Jared's roughness of her.

She raked her nails over Jared's ribs as he ripped his own shirt off before he came down to kiss her. She felt herself becoming aggressive because Jared was. This was a new side of Jared and she really thought she liked it. Her fingers began working on the opening of his jeans and when she had them undone she shoved them off of his hips and pushed them the rest of the way down his legs with her toes. She rubbed his erection on the outside of his boxers pretty roughly before she slipped her hand past the band of his boxers and grasped him tightly in her hand. Jared pushed his hips forward into her hand and she stroked him until she felt the tip of him grow wet. She smoothed her finger over the wetness and rubbed it in. Jared growled at her touch and bit down on her shoulder. He had already removed her shirt and bra so all she had left on was her panties. Thalia continues to work his hardness in her hand as he thrusts against her.

When he felt as if he was about to explode he pulled back so that he slipped out of her hand. In one movement he grabbed the side of her panties with one hand and ripped them away from her body. The thin side tore easily in his large hand. His other hand grasped both her wrists and pinned them above her head. Taking himself in his now free hand he positioned himself at her wet opening and shoved forward. He didn't give her time to adjust to his size but she was so wet that it didn't matter anyway. Thalia bit her bottom lip until she drew blood when he entered her so roughly and screamed out in pleasure. Soon Jared wanted to touch her more so he released her hands and grasped the sides of her hips, extracted himself from her warmth and flipped her onto her stomach. Thalia raised her hips giving Jared better access to her and he again plunged into her wetness.

He pushed forward into her over and over and she grasped the sheets in her hands as she cried out into the mattress. Jared's large hands were on her hips as he drove roughly into her, pulling her against him. Thalia got even wetter if that was possible when she felt Jared touch her most intimate place. Screaming his name she felt as if she were about to pass out. Soon Jared plunged into her one last time and let out a long low growl as he jerked inside her filling her with his own warmth. When he was spent he fell forward trying to catch his breath. His puffs of breath blew across her back and she tried to turn her face to see him. He lay with his eyes closed and sweat running down his face. His hair was plastered to his neck and she thought he had never looked sexier. Reaching back with one hand she smoothed it over his wet head. "That was hot babe.", she breathed against the damp sheets.

After what felt like several minutes Jared finally rolled to his side and pulled her against him. It didn't matter that he was hot and sweaty because they both were. She lay in his arms and trailed her nails up and down his forearm breathing in his scent that was intensified by the sweat. "What got into you tonight?", she finally questioned. "I don't know but you looked so hot when you walked in our room that I just lost it." She felt his voice rumble in his chest where her ear was against him. "Well you can lose it more often if you feel like it.", she smiled. Jared laughed and then sat up. "Let's grab a shower. I think we both need it and then the sheets probably need to be changed.", He raised one eyebrow at Thalia and she giggled. She followed him to the shower and joined him there.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Thalia and Jared dressed to go to the hospital and check on Tiara. They probably could have been there earlier if they hadn't stopped so often to have make out sessions that varied from tender and chaste to hot and heavy. Jared's eyes twinkled with near mischievousness every time he looked at Thalia, causing her heart to skip a beat or two. She loved the stray hairs that fell into his right eye and the dimples that winked at her whenever he smiled. She was falling for him pretty hard but she wouldn't push anything. She was a little old fashioned in that she wanted the man to pursue her so she would wait until he was ready to take their relationship to the next level. Walking over to him she stood as high on tiptoe as she could and leaned in to kiss his full lips. Jared wrapped his arms around her waist and supported her as he allowed her to kiss him deeply. He moaned into her mouth as their tongues slid against each other.

When Jared broke from the kiss he looked down at Thalia, a look in his hazel eyes that Thalia hadn't seen before. He suddenly went to his knees in front of her and took her hand in his. Thalia knit her eyebrows together in confusion until Jared reached in his pocket and pulled out a small light blue box. Thalia's eyes suddenly went wide as the realization hit her. Jared opened the box and looked up at Thalia, "Thalia we haven't known each other really long but already I can't live without you. You have been there for me through some of this craziness and you love me no matter what. You love my friends and heck even Sadie loves you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Thalia's hand flew to her mouth as she took in the beauty of the princess cut diamond.

Tears began to stream down her face as she exclaimed, "Yes! Yes Jared Padalecki I will marry you!" Jared's face split in a huge smile, deepening his dimples and making him look younger than he really was. He took the ring from the box and slid it easily onto Thalia's finger. She held out her hand looking at it for a moment before she threw her arms around Jared's neck and began kissing him hungrily. Jared, still on his knees, almost toppled backwards when she attacked him. His arms tightened around her and her returned her fevered kisses. After what seemed to be several long minutes they righted themselves but the smiles never left their faces. "I can't wait to tell Jensen and Tiara!", Thalia beamed. "Let's go do that right now.", Jared stood to his full height and took her hand in his. He lead her into the living quarters where Sadie met them with a wagging tail. Thalia made a show of showing Sadie the ring, "I'm gonna marry your daddy! We'll all be a family then!", she giggled.

Jared drove to the hospital and they stopped to check at the front desk to make sure Tiara was still in the same room. Sure enough she was in the same room so they walked together with Jared's long arm wrapped around Thalia's waist. They laughed and all but cuddled in the elevator on the way up to Tiara's room. When the doors dinged and opened they looked up to see one of the girls that had been taking pictures of them on their vacation standing there about to step onto the elevator. She looked startled and slightly embarrassed. Jared took Thalia's hand and led her past the woman, leaving her standing there dumbfounded. Jared's jaw clenched and he held Thalia's hand pretty tightly. Thalia looked up at him, "It's ok Jared. She has a restraining order." Jared looks hard but answers, "Well she better not have been here snooping around trying to find out about Tiara!" "I'll call Clif in a few minutes. Don't worry about her." Jared nodded but Thalia could see the tension still in his face.

By this time they had made it to Tiara's room. They stopped just outside the door and Thalia turned Jared to face her. She reached up and smoothed her hand over his cheek, "I'm serious. Things are going to be fine. Let's just enjoy our time with Tiara and Jensen and our engagement." Jared finally gave Thalia one of his patented smiles and she nods. Jared gently knocks on the door and they hear Jensen call, "Come in." Jared pushes the door open and holds it for Thalia to walk through. She goes in and goes straight to Tiara and hugs her. Jensen claps Jared on the back in a manly type hug before taking Thalia in his arms and kissing her temple. Tiara is the first to notice some change in the couple that just walked through the door. "What is up with the two of you?" Jared looked down at Thalia and she smiled up at his boyish smirk. "Well spit it out!", Tiara urged. Thalia held out her hand to Tiara and the diamond ring caught the light and sparkled brilliantly. Tiara's hands flew to her mouth and her eyes went wide. "Oh my God, you two! Jared you did good!"

Jared blushed and hugs were again in order all around. "We don't have a date set yet but y'all will be the first to know what's going on when we do.", Thalia supplied. "Ok so enough about us, what is going on with you Tiara?", Jared questioned. "Well I'm still having light labor pains so they won't let me leave today. They're just trying to hold me off for a few days and they're doing some tests to see if the baby is ready just in case.", Tiara explained and Thalia smiled as she watched her friend place her hand over her stomach protectively. "Listen Jensen why don't you go back with Jared when he goes back to the studio? I'll stay here with Tiara for the night." Jensen looked to Tiara to judge her reaction. Tiara nodded, "Thalia is right. You guys need to work and Jensen you need some proper rest. I need you rested just in case we have this little one early." Jensen relents and the foursome sit and visit for a while before the guys head back to the studio for the night shoot.

**************************************

Later in the night as Thalia slept on the cot beside Tiara's bed she heard her friend let out a low moan that increasingly grew worse. Thalia threw the covers back and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She rubbed her eyes to chase the sleep from them. She saw Tiara holding her stomach and rolling back and forth on the bed. "Oh shit! Tiara are you alright? Do you need me to call the nurse?" Getting no responses from her friend Thalia pushes the nurse call button Tiara's bed. When the nurse asks if she can help she answers, "Yeah, my friend is pregnant and she's writhing in the bed and making these terrible noises. Please come check on her!" Thalia took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. The nurse assured her she was on her way so the next thing Thalia did was grab her cell and calls Jensen. "Hey J, you may want to get down here! Tiara is in terrible pain. Ok yeah. Don't drive yourself! Get Jared to bring you!" With that she hung up the phone and turned her attention to what was going on in the room.

Soon Jared and Jensen were bursting through the door. Jared must have driven like a wild man! Jared cam to Thalia and wrapped her in his arms. She must have been visibly shaken from the look on his face. He soothes her and says, "It' going to be alright. They'll take good care of her. You did good." The nurses ask Thalia and Jared to step from the room so that they can better check Tiara to see what's going on. The couple walk out of the room and into the waiting room outside. Jared sits on the couch and pulls Thalia down into his lap. He wraps his arms around her and comforts her. She throws her legs over his other leg and lets him hold her like he would a child. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. She fought the tears that threatened to fall. Jared held her gently rubbing her back.

After a few minutes Jensen came out to the waiting room. "She's in active labor. They're going to take her to the labor and delivery room in just a few minutes. I wanted to let you know what was going on. If you want to go back home we understand. It may be a while or it may be a few minutes." Thalia stood from Jared's lap and went to Jensen, wrapping her arms around him she let the tears fall that she had been holding back. Jensen rubbed her arms and kissed the top of her head. "She's going to be alright." Just then the nurse called for Jensen and he squeezed Thalia one last time and followed the nurse to the labor and delivery room. Thalia went back to Jared and he again wrapped her in his arms. She wasn't sure why she was taking this all so hard.

After a couple hours Jensen walked into the room. He looked a little shell shocked and his eyes were a bit wild but he had a smile on his tear streaked face. Thalia held Jared's hand and let out a sigh of relief at seeing Jensen. "Tiara and the baby are doing great." "So do you have a boy or a girl?", Jared questioned. "Why don't you two come see for yourself?" Jared and Thalia followed Jensen to the labor and delivery room where they found Tiara holding a little pink bundle in her arms and smiling down at her. "It's a girl!", she said as she looked up at Jared and Thalia.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day Tiara and Jensen brought baby Ava Grayson home. Because of her birth and the guys being so close, more like brothers than friends, the studio gave them a couple weeks off from filming. Jensen took his little family home to their own house where he got Ava Grayson snuggled down in her bed after she had her midday feeding. He then went to run Tiara a nice warm bath. He put plenty of bubbles in and then called her into the room. Taking her hand he pulled her against his body and held her close. "Thank you so much for the beautiful little girl. You amaze me.", he said as he looked down into her eyes. Tiara blushed a little, "I couldn't have done it without you by my side." Jensen leans down the few inches to kiss her lips and she wraps her arms around his neck and offers herself up to him. After a few seconds he breaks their kiss, "Now why don't you hop in there and soak a bit while I fix us something to eat?" Tiara is grateful for all that Jensen is doing for her. She's still a little sore from her delivery but so very thankful that Ava Grayson is healthy and happy. Even being a few weeks early she was just ready to come into the world.

When she was finished with her bath she climbed from the huge tub and dried off. When she walked into the living room she smelled garlic and herbs. Making her way into the kitchen she found Jensen just plating two plates of spaghetti and garlic toast. Tiara's stomach growled at the sight and smell of the pasta. Jensen saw her and gestured for her to sit at the table. He brought her plate over and sat it in front of her and then sat his own beside hers. He went to the refrigerator and got the pitcher of tea and poured them each a drink and carried that to the table as well. Sitting down he took Tiara's hand and he had the blessing. Tiara dug into the fresh made pasta sauce and parmesan cheese. Putting a forkful in her mouth she moans in pleasure. "This is delicious!", she purrs when she gets that bite swallowed. Jensen grins broadly at her.

They finish their meal and then go into the living room to sit and watch a movie. They're not sure how long they will have together before little Ava Grayson wakes up so they cherish what little time they do have together. Tiara lays back on the couch with her feet in Jensen's lap and they choose to catch up on some episodes of Doctor Who that they have recorded. Jensen rubs Tiara's feet and steals looks at his soon to be wife. She has a new glow about her and he guesses it is from being a mother. He knows they have some difficult times together but he also knows that it is all worth it. Halfway through the first episode they hear Ava Grayson start to cry. Tiara begins to get up off the couch and Jensen places a hand on her leg. "No let me get her. You stay here and we'll be right back."

With that he hops up and walks quickly to the baby's bedside. He picks her up and realizes that she is wet so he lays her on the changing table and changes her wet diaper almost expertly. When she's freshly changed he lifts her from the table and places her against his shoulder. He carries her to the living room where Tiara has pushed up into a sitting position. She takes the little bundle of joy when Jensen offers her to her. Ava Grayson nestles against Tiara's body and begins to snuffle around looking for her next meal. Tiara smiles down at her baby girl and marvels at how much she looks like Jensen but she seems to have Tiara's mouth. Tiara opens her top and the baby quickly latches onto her breast and is soon drinking heartily. Jensen puts his arm around his two girls and silently thanks God for them.

**************************

Thalia and Jared had slept in this morning since he didn't have to be up and neither did she. When they finally pulled themselves from the deep down comforter they showered and got ready for their day. It had been decided that they would hang out together for a few hours and then head over to Jensen and Tiara's to see baby Ava Grayson. Thalia finished her "morning" routine before Jared did so she went to fix a light brunch. She cut up some fruit and toasted some bread. Grabbing two blueberry muffins that Jared had picked up at the bakery yesterday, she placed those on the tray as well. Carrying the tray into the living room she found Jared in his favorite chair flipping through channels. She placed the tray on the table beside him and started to walk to the couch. Jared reached a long arm out and grabbed Thalia by the waist. "No you're not! You belong right here with me.", he said as he pulled her into his lap. She giggled and let herself be pulled into his lap.

Throwing her legs over his and her arm around his neck she looked down at him. It was rare that she was above him but when she was she marveled at the beauty of his eyes as he looked up. He could have easily been a model with those cheekbones and that mouth. He reached behind her and picked up the plate with the fruit on it and selected a piece of banana. Holding it out to her to take from his fingers, as Thalia leaned forward to take it, Jared pulled it back and popped it into his own mouth. Thalia's mouth flew open and she pretend pouted. Jared laughed and leaned to kiss her. She could taste the banana's sweetness on his tongue and this caused her to moan into his mouth. They kissed for several seconds and then just stared into each other's eyes. Jared broke the spell when he lifted another piece of banana to Thalia's lips. This time he let her have the banana but she took the opportunity to not only take the banana but to also suck his index finger into her mouth. The color of Jared's eyes changed from a brownish green to a deeper shade of green and his breathing hitched in his throat.

Thalia's fingers were playing through Jared's hair as her deep emerald eyes sparkled. Jared leaned toward her again and she captured his mouth with her own. Soon she felt the need to be even closer to him so she turned, placing a knee on each side of his hips on the chair, never breaking their kiss. She buried both hands into Jared's shaggy mane and his hands made their way to her hips. She moved her hips in an almost circular motion against Jared's growing hardness and he sucked her bottom lip between his teeth, nipping almost painfully. Thalia mewled into Jared's mouth and increased her movements against his lap. His fingers dug into her hips and soon found their way under the loose shorts she wore. He began to pull them over her hips and she rose to allow him to fully remove her shorts and panties. She worked at his jeans and he helped her remove those. She rid herself of her shirt and bra as Jared removed his own shirt.

Reaching for her once they were both naked, Jared pulled her back into his lap. He could feel her heat against his own body and their mouths were again on each other. Tongues explored and hands wandered and breathing became labored and heavy. Thalia rose up on her knees as Jared reached between them and placed himself at her opening. She slowly impaled herself down on him and he groaned at her slowness. She looked into his eyes the whole time she enveloped him, taking in his change of expressions. She thought this was all part of the hotness of the act. When she had taken all of him she began to rock her hips with the aide of his large hands on her hips. She rode him hard and fast as Jared rose to meet each of her movements. Soon they were both really close to reaching their orgasms and Thalia whispered to Jared, "I love you Jared." His eyes clouded over as he answered her, "And I love you Thalia." They stared into each other's eyes as they finally crashed over that edge together.

As they are coming down from their high, Jared slides his hands up Thalia's body and into her hair. He tangles his hands in her hair and pulls her mouth to his own. They kiss deeply for several long seconds. Thalia sits up and holds Jared's face in her hands, "We should clean up and go see Jensen and Tiara and the baby." Jared flashes his dimples at her, "We'll need to get something for supper too. We forgot to even eat." Thalia threw her head back and laughed, keeping her hands on Jared's face, "Yeah I guess we did. I'm going to run clean up. Why don't you call and see if they want us to pick us all up some supper?" Jared nods to her and she leans in for one more kiss.

*****************************

It was decided that Jared and Thalia would pick up Japanese on their way to Jensen and Tiara's. Jared was in charge of choosing the food since he was the food aficionado of the group. He chose several things, hibachi chicken, steak and shrimp with all the veggies and loads of rice, a few spring rolls and California rolls and lots and lots of yum yum sauce for Thalia. He came to the car with what looked to be enough food to feed a large army and leaned in to kiss Thalia after placing the food into the back floorboard and folding himself into the driver's seat. Thalia laced her fingers through his and held his hand as he drove to the Ackles'.

When they arrived at their house Thalia helped Jared carry the tons of food to the door. Jared was able to knock on the door and Jensen was soon there to open it for his friends. He shook his head when he saw the amount of food that Jared had brought but stood aside for him to come in. Jensen took the food from Thalia's hands and gave her a one armed hug before she got completely in the house. "Tiara and Ava Grayson are in the living room. I think everyone is awake.", Jensen said with his patented sideways smirk. Thalia headed in that direction, itching to get her hands on that sweet baby.

When Tiara looked up and saw Thalia walking into the living room she broke out into a wide grin. "I'm so happy to see you Thalia! And damn girl you are positively glowing! Who would have thought Jared could do that to a woman!", she teased. Jared walked in behind Thalia at that point and raised one eyebrow at Tiara in mock confrontation. "I'll make you think!" Tiara stood with Ava Grayson and walked over to Thalia. She handed the baby to her friend and then walked over to Jared and popped him on the back of the head playfully. Thalia snuggled the little bundle close and breathed in her sweet baby smell. Jared watched as Thalia held the baby and then started gently rocking her body back and forth and talking quietly to her. It warmed his heart and he hoped that some day they could have a child of their own.


	20. Chapter 20

1 year later…..

Tiara and Jensen were getting ready for Ava Grayson's 1st birthday party. They had decorated the back yard in a princess theme and Jensen had insisted in going all out. There were ponies with unicorn horns and pink balloons and all the women wore tiaras and the men wore crowns. The cake was a great big six foot castle complete with moat and dragon with the princess in the tower. The whole back yard had been turned into a medieval wonderland. Tiara held Ava Grayson who was dressed in a pink and purple princess dress with matching tiara. Jensen was dressed as a knight with a wooden sword. Tiara also was dressed as a damsel in distress with her long locks braided into a single braid over her left shoulder. The family welcomed their guests heartily. Everyone came dressed in their finest medieval attire.

Soon Jared and Thalia walked into the back yard. Thalia was carrying the biggest box she could possibly carry and Jared had his own bundle to carry. In his arms dressed in his own little knight clothes was their son, Dallas. He had his daddy's shock of dark hair and his mother's emerald green eyes. Thalia found out she was pregnant just days after Ava Grayson was born. When she told Jared he had cried and pulled her into his lap. Since then both couples had gotten married. Tiara and Jensen went on a weekend honeymoon to Las Vegas when Ava Grayson was 6 months old. Jared and Thalia kept her for the weekend citing that it would give them some experience before their little boy got there. Jared and Thalia had married just after finding out that she was pregnant, wanting to do all that before Thalia really began to show. They had a small wedding in their back yard and had gone on a long weekend honeymoon to San Antonio. While they were there Thalia had met the rest of Jared's family who were unable to make it to the wedding.

Thalia had quit her job with the studio so that she could stay home with Dallas and Ava Grayson. The studio had been great about shortening the filming times on most weeks. Only occasionally now did the guys have to film through the night and if they did they were given all of the next day off. Tiara hugged Thalia as she took the gift from her and placed it on the gift table. She then turns to hug Jared and take little Dallas from his arms. Dallas is now ten months old but he still looks so tiny in Jared's presence. Dallas reaches out and tugs on Tiara's braid and she kisses his chubby cheek. Ava Grayson saw her Uncle Jared and came running with her little arms open wide. "Unca Jaaed!", she squeals as he bends to pick her up and swings her into the air. Thalia stands back and admires her "family". It's funny how not so very long ago she didn't even know these people but today she couldn't see her life without them. She silently thanked God for each and every one of them. She admired her handsome husband and his boyish ways. She hoped he would never lose his sense of adventure.

The party was one of the best anyone had ever been too. There was more cake and ice cream than anyone had ever seen and the amount of toys and games that Ava Grayson received was out of this world! When it was over all the guests eventually left, but Jared and Thalia stayed on. Jared sat in one of the chairs in the yard and pulled Thalia down to sit on his lap. He wrapped his long arms around her and pulled her against his chest, kissing her temple. Jensen and Tiara sat much the same way in their own chair and the four of them watched their children playing in Ava Grayson's sand box. Jared got a faraway look before saying, "You know….we have a pretty great life and two of the best kids anyone could ask for." Thalia smiled up at him and then leaned in to kiss his lips. "You're so right my Sun and Stars." Tiara and Jensen smiled at the couple as Jared answered, "All because of your love my Khaleesi."

THE END


End file.
